50 Theme Challange
by CrescentNine
Summary: A series of One Shots about Creek and Dip. Beta'd by xTweekTweakx
1. Introduction

How Damien Got To Know Pip

I remember my first day of class at this school. All of the students ridiculing me and laughing as I spoke of my Father's vision for this world of mere mortals. Well- all of them save one. He eventually became my first and only real friend; Phillip Pirrup, a little blonde boy with an obnoxious British accent and a funny looking hat. Both of which I came to tolerate, then to admire in the male.

I sit on a branch of a tree with the younger boy on the ground below me, not particularly fond of heights. I look down at him as he rambles on about something or other that has to do with school, and I smile softly.

_No._

I shake my head; I cannot be in love with that little, sissy Brit. Well, I can just keep telling myself that.

_How Craig got to know Tweek_

I met Tweek forever ago. I've known him for as long as I can remember. Well, I didn't get to **know** him until after we had been tricked in to fighting each other back in the third grade.

I can remember the day we were both stuck in the hospital room, when we finally started talking and realized that it had all been a stupid bet between Cartman and Kyle.

Fucking bastards.

I flipped of whoever was around at the very memory. Thankfully Tweek didn't notice, or he would have freaked out like always, spazzing about how he'd done something wrong. I smiled and looked at the other boy out of the corner of my eye.

The way he spazzed was one of the things I loved about him. Yes; I love the twitchy boy. I know, I know; I'm a fucking fag. And you know what? I don't really mind all that much.


	2. Love

_Pip's Thought's On Damien_

Alright, so… He set me on fire. And I don't mean in the romantic, '_oh how could I live without him_' fire. Well, not initially at least. And defiantly not in the 'traditional' way. Still, I love him with all of my being; all of who I am. I have no idea how or when it happened, but maybe that's because he was the only kid who didn't spit on me when we were young. Maybe it was because he actually followed my advice when I told him he should see the councilor because it would help him like it had helped me. No one has ever followed my advice before… Ever. Well, whatever the reason, I fell for the Anti-Christ.

Does this mean I am going to go to Hell?

I shake my head and lay it upon my arms folded on the desk. I had never been one to daydream in class, but ever since that boy had come to South Park, my life had changed.

I'm not complaining. No, I don't believe I would ever complain.

I let out a small sigh and pretend to take notes so no one would know anything was wrong.

_Ugh. Stupid Damien, distracting me from school._

_Tweek's...thoughts_

I lay in my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I can't sleep. I never sleep, ever. I feel myself shaking, and every once in a while I twitch to the point of a small spasm. It's nothing new, though.

A small noise comes from outside my of bedroom door, and I sit upright in my bed, my eyes wide and my hands instinctively clutching my shirt. I begin to hyperventilate.

"Jesus Christ! The Gnomes! Gah!" I pull on my hair and feel an oncoming panic attack. They're back, I know it. They're gonne kill me, man, I know they will! It's a conspiracy!

Suddenly I hear Craig's voice in my head.

_Tweek calm down. Nothings going to hurt you. _

I manage to take a deep breath and even work up the guts to bolt from my bed and flip on the lights, proving to my sanity that there isn't anything in my room… But what about in the hallway?!

"Gah!"

The tremors return and I return to sit down on my bed. Bringing my knees to my chest, I wrap my arms around them.

_Deep breath's Tweekers. You're fine._

With the mental reassurance of my friend, I manage to calm myself down enough to release the death grip I have on my legs. My mind starts to wander as I lie back down.

And as always it wanders to Craig.

He's been more than a friend to me ever since that fight we had when we were little. He's been my best friend and, for a while now, I've felt more than just friendship towards him. Not that I'd ever admit it, of course. He would just freak out and then probably abandon me like Kyle, Stan and Cartman had done when Kenny had been brought back to life. Ugh, I don't even want to think about them. They came with me when the gnomes had come that one time-

"The Gnomes!" I sit up again and begin to spazz out, glancing toward the doorway, tugging the blankets up to my chin. I heard another noise, I know I did! I dared myself to glance at the clock.

3:30 a.m.

Its them!


	3. Heaven

**Disclamer:** Do not Own South Park. Wish I did. But then Craig and Tweek would be together and Damien would have taken Pip off to be his Bride of darkness XDDD alright, no more talking for me

003. Heaven

"I want you all to write a paper on what your personal heaven would be like" The teacher wrote down the assignment on the board just and the class let out a unified groan. Craig flipped the teacher off subconsciously while she was looking at the board, earning a few giggles and a 'Gah!' from Tweek. Though if that was from his actions or from Tweek just being Tweek was yet to be determined. The bell rang just then and the class left the room, going their own separate ways.

"Stupid bitch" Cartman's voice was heard as Craig walked down the hallway and out of the school. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and stood in line to get on the bus like he usually did. He yawned and sat down in his seat, propping his knees up in front of him and closing his eyes. Before too long he felt another person sit beside him along with the familiar twitching that accompanied the other boy. Craig opened one of his eyes and looked at Tweek out of the corner of it before closing it again.

He had two reasons for sitting next to Tweek on the bus ride home. The first was the simple fact that Tweek was his longest and best friend. The second was because of the simple fact that the other boy twitched so much. It guarantied that no one was going to sit in front of them and Craig could put his football gear and book bag on that empty seat. They were in High School now and neither of them had changed that much. Tweek was still the messy blond spaz that he was in elementary school and Craig was still the troublemaker that flips people the bird subconsciously. Actually, now that he thought about it the only thing that had changed was the school they went too and their heights.

"Gah, w-w-where is it?" Tweek twitched and rummaged through his backpack for what was most likely a thermos full of coffee. Craig chuckled softly as he opened his eyes again to watch the other boy search unsuccessfully. Finally after the bus was rolling down the street Craig snatched the bag from the other boy who was getting more and more frantic by the minute.

"Craig!" Tweek exclaimed as he unsuccessfully tried to get his bag back. Craig stayed silent as he looked through the bag and successfully found what the blond had been looking for. He held out the dark green thermos and the blonds face lit up considerably. He took the thermos with a quick squeak of 'oh my gosh you found it!' and something about how he thought the gnomes had taken it. Craig rolled his eyes and chuckles.

"Tweek, your hopeless" Craig said with a smirk as Tweek let out a small noise. Just before the dark haired boy closed his eyes again to try and catch a quick nap he noticed that the green of the thermos was the exact same color as Tweek's badly buttoned shirt. He pulled his hat down over his eyes to block out the light and let his mind wander. What he thought of most was the stupid assignment he had to finish tonight but that thought was quickly cut off when he fell into a light snooze.

"Craig, wake u-up. Gah! Tthis is your stop man" Craig was brought back into consciousness by Tweek shaking his shoulder and twitching like usual, though now that he had caffeine in his system the spazzes were much more subdued. Craig grumbled something and opened his eyes, running his hand through his hair. He quickly stood up and grabbed his bags.

"See yah tomorrow, Tweek," He said with a yawn as he walked down the aisle and out the door onto the sidewalk. He offered up a small smile when he saw Tweek give him a wave as the bus was leaving. He pulled his keys out of his pockets and unlocked the door before walking inside.

"I'm home!" He called out, even though he was sure no one would care. He dropped his football gear at the entrance out of the way and headed up to his room with his messenger bag slung over his shoulders. Once in his room he shut the door behind him and turned on the TV. He flopped down on his bed and lay down to watch his favorite show. The same show he had watched since he was a little kid. Red Racer. Yes, he was that much of a loser. But then again, no one at school knew his secret but Tweek and he was one hundred percent sure that Tweek would never tell anyone so he was safe.

Once his show was over Craig turned off the TV and pulled his notebook out of his messenger bag. He figured he might as well do it now so he could go hang out with Tolken or Clyde or Tweek down at the arcade. Thankfully, the dark haired boy had always been great at English so he knew it wouldn't take him long to finish this assignment. That is…if he could think of something to write about. He frowned, tapping his pencil against the desk in an annoyed way. What the hell was he supposed to write about anyway?

He flipped off the paper after about a half an hour of sitting and doing nothing and decided to lay on his bed again. Craig had always figured that heaven was somewhere where you were happy all of the time. _So I just have to think about the things that make me happy_ He thought to himself. His frown deepened and he raised his arm so that his forearm was covering his eyes.

"Craig you have a phone call!" His mother called up from downstairs. Craig flipped off nothing unparticular for interrupting his thoughts and rolled over onto his stomach, reaching for the phone.

"Hello?" He asked in a sleepy tone. He could already tell that it was Tweek on the other line. He didn't know how or why, but the thought of Tweek calling him brought a small smile to his face.

"Hey, C-Craig. Gah, y-you left your hat on the bus and I wanted to let you know I got it for y-you" Tweek stuttered out. Craig nodded and then realized that Tweek couldn't see him.

"Could you bring it to me tomorrow?" He asked the other boy as he put his face in the pillow, closing his eyes again.

"Jesus Christ, I can t-try. But what if I l-loose it? Or w-what if the gnomes steal it? Or what if I forget? -Gah! Too much pressure man!" Tweek sounded like he was freaking out. Which didn't at all surprise Craig. The dark haired boy laughed gently and rolled back over onto his back so his words wouldn't be muffled.

"Tweek relax. Put the hat in your book bag so you don't forget or loose it. I'll call you in the morning before school to make sure the Gnomes didn't take it alright?" Craig said, quite used to calming down the younger boy.

"But what if they do?" He asked, calmer than before but still stressing considerably.

"Than I'll beat there asses alright?" Craig laughed. That was one of the things he loved about Tweek. He was a complete spaz but Craig new exactly what to do to calm him down. It was sort of nice to feel needed. You know?

"Gah! A-alright. I'll see you tomorrow than. Bye" Tweek said. Craig said his goodbye and then both boys hung up. Craig put the phone on his bed and rolled over onto his side, trying to think about what he would write for his essay. He **really **wanted to go to the arcade. After a few moments he sat up on the side of his bed and grabbed his notebook.

_My personal heaven would only need one thing. I don't know if that's strange or not but I think that if this one thing were missing I would be missing a part of myself. A huge part of my life. Well it's really not a thing, more a person. And that person is Tweek Tweak. I never thought I would admit it, but Tweek is more than just my best friend. I don't know exactly what I'm feeling for him but I know it's more than I've felt for any girlfriend I've ever had before. Or any person now that I think about it. _

_Anyway, as long as I have Tweek in my life I'm already in heaven. I know it sounds cliché and dorky, but I love my best friend. Wow, I've never admitted that before and it felt sorta good. I love my best friend. Not that I'll ever tell him of course._

Craig stopped writing and blinked a couple of times and re-read what he had written. Every time he did he blushed darker and darker. There was no way in hell he was going to turn this in to the teacher. He ripped the page out of his notebook and slipped it into the top drawer of his desk, never to see the light of day again. He quickly wrote another version of the essay to turn into class tomorrow and slipped it back in his backpack. The essay still revolved around Tweek. Just not in the gay, I'm in love with my best friend, way.

_This is going to be one long school year _Craig thought to himself. He promptly let his head meet the desk before reaching for the phone and calling someone, anyone, to see if they wanted to go to the arcade.

He ended up going with Tweek of course.

* * *

Updating twice for xNao. Your reviews are like. The best thing ever ~3


	4. Hell

004. Hell

This had to be Hell. There was no way around it. Being told that the person that you had fallen in love with didn't love you back. That was the only explanation that Pip could come up with. His hands shook at his side and his gaze fell to the floor. Damien had just confronted him in the behind the school and had basically told him that he would never love a faggot like him and to move on. Pip forced back the tears as he went through the rest of the day in a haze.

There had been a vicious rumor going around that he and Damien had fallen for each other and now Pip knew that at least half the rumor was false. Pip had had a crush on the other boy for the last year and a half, ever since the other boy had come back to South Park. Apparently, his feelings weren't reciprocated and now his heart was just broken…again. First Estella…and now Damien. Bloody hell, it hurt worse this time.

The bell for the end of the day rang and Pip gathered up his stuff quickly. He rushed out of the classroom, sure if he had to spend any more time in that dreadful school he was bound to loose it and cry in front of everyone, something he had never done before. Not even when they had still been in elementary school and he was picked on every day. Or even when Estella had broken his heart so many years ago.

So why was he feeling this way now?

He walked down the pathway, his mind so far away that he ran straight into someone who had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Pardon my distraction" Pip said politely, picking up the bag he had dropped without looking up at whomever he had run into. He slipped the bag over his shoulder again and then continued walking down the sidewalk only to have the person he had run into grab his arm and stop him. Pip finally looked up and saw none other than Damien.

"W-what do you want Damien?" Pip demanded of the taller boy. But Damien didn't say anything as he dragged Pip off of the sidewalk and down a secluded pathway into the forest where they wouldn't be interrupted.

"Damien stop!" Pip said, struggling to break the stronger boys grip and failing quite miserably. Pip was quite scared to say the least. He had just pissed off the anti-Christ and no one had done that and lived to tell the tale. Damien continued dragging Pip for a little while longer before stopping and pushing Pip against the tree. Pip closed his eyes as Damien pinned both of his wrists above his head with one hand and turned his head away so the other wouldn't punch him in the face.

Pip twitched so badly that his hat fell from his head when Damien put a hand to his chin, forcing him to face the black haired boy. His breathing came in uneven gasps and fear overcame him. He tensed and mentally prepared himself for the beating that was going to come. But instead of a fist colliding with his face and his nose quite possibly breaking…he felt a pair of lips meet his own. His eyes flew open and his jaw dropped, giving Damien exactly what he wanted. Damien's tongue invaded Pip's mouth and the smaller boy moaned against his will, is eyes even closing gently this time. When they finally had to break for air Pip struggled against Damien's grip and this time the older boy let go.

"What the bloody hell was that Damien?!" Pip said between gulps of air. He rubbed his wrists and collapsed to the ground. Damien took a seat next to him without saying a word and looking like he was deep in thought.

"Damien!" Pip frowned deeply as he put his hands in his lap and sat cross-legged. Damien turned to look at Pip for the first time since they had sat down.

"That was for running into me" Came the older boys simple answer. His voice had changed dramatically since he was a little kid and now it was deep and had a sultry tone to it that made almost every girl bow at his feet. Pip had felt the same way when the other had first come back but thankfully had been able to see past it. In response to his reasoning Pip just gapped, mouth slack.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said" Damien cut Pip off and crossed his arms. "Normal People lie so why shouldn't I?" He asked and Pip's hearts did flips. His eyes went wide and he tried to get a bearing on what was going on. He blinked a couple of times and the two sat in silence for a while.

"So you don-"

"Nope"

"So you do-"

"Yep"

"Will you stop that?"

"Stop what?" Damien smirked wide enough to expose his sharp teeth. Pip just glared at him and Damien laughed lightly, sending a blush across Pip's face. His laugh just did that too him.

"Than why'd you do that to me?" Pip asked quietly, in a sad and small voice. His gaze fell to the ground in front of him and he picked at the grass without really thinking about it. It was more to give him something to do than anything else after all. Damien looked at Pip with such an intense gaze that Pip's ears went red. Damien waited for a few more moments longer, choosing his words carefully.

"I didn't know if you felt the same way" Came his simple response. Pip's jaw dropped for the third time and he clenched the grass he had recently ripped out of his hand tightly in his fist. He turned to Damien, furious, and threw it at him.

"You could have just asked me you bastard!" Pip growled, then covered his mouth quickly as if he could stuff the curse word back into his mouth. He had been raised not to curse and so felt bad when he slipped up. Damien seemed to find his cursing extremely funny. The dark haired boy brushed off his cloths and ruffed up Pip's normally neat hair while laughing his ass off.

"And risked being denied?" Damien said with a raised eyebrow once he had finally calmed down. "The son of the devil is not denied," He said as if it was something everyone should know. "And I didn't know if you felt the same way" He said with a smirk. Pip just glared at the other boy and clenched the fists in his lap.

"So what happens now?" He asked, all the rage from before dissipating slowly. Damien took a deep breath and seemed to be thinking about what they were going to do.

"Well. I guess we could…you know…do the stuff normal couples do" Damien said with a shrug. He hadn't really ever cared about what he did in a relationship and had let the girl or guy choose what they did. He was just sort of along for the ride. But with Pip, it would seem that he was going to have to decide for once.

"Come on" Damien said, standing up suddenly and brushing off the left over grass from his pants and then held out his hand to help Pip up. Pip took the hand gratefully and the two walked side-by-side back to civilization.

They spent the rest of the day together and only once it had gotten dark Damien walked Pip back to his house and kissed him goodnight. Before they parted ways Damien slipped a simple black inverted rosary from around his neck and fingered it for a moment, rubbing the surface gently. Pip watched him curiously, realizing that this necklace had some sort of meaning to him. Finally, Damien held out the necklace to the shorter boy and Pip took it gently, treating it with the respect it disserved. He slipped the necklace around his neck just as Damien leaned in for one more kiss before disappearing into the night. Pip walked into his house and leaned against the doorway.

Maybe Hell wouldn't be so bad.


	5. Cat

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park

005. Cat

"Can we keep it?!"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like cats"

"But Damien" Pip tried his hardest not to whine. The blond boy had a black and white kitten in his arms. Somehow his hat had ended up on the kitten's head. Damien let out a sigh as he frowned down at the boy and cat. Damien frowns and tries not to give in to Blond Brit.

"Fine" Damien said with a deep sigh, failing at keeping the infernal beast out of his home.

"Yay!" Pip said with a wide smile, turning around in a circle and then kissing his lover on the cheek.

Damien sighed and shook his head. Who ever said he didn't know how to pick his battles?

* * *

|3 Fail entry, I know


	6. Tears

**Disclamer: **I do not own South Park, foo

006. Tears

"But what if you fall? Or get attacked by rabid squirrels?" Tweek said as the other boy climbed up the old tree. Craig rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to fall Tweekers and I'm not afraid of any stinking squirrels," Craig said with a chuckle. He had even managed to get all the way up to the actual tree house before the boards snapped. That was possibly the loudest crash either of the boys had ever heard in their 19 years of life. It was also the longest moment of their lives.

"Craig!" Tweek managed to call out before Craig hit the ground. The sickening crunch of breaking bone that fallowed almost made Tweek throw up.

"Jesus Christ! Craig are you ok?! Gah!" Tweek was freaking out. Craig groaned and sat up wincing in pain.

"Tweek go get the phone and come back alright?" Craig said through clenched teeth. Even though the pain was so severe that he thought he was going to puke did not cry. He had to keep it together for Tweek's sake. The other boy would definitely have a panic attack if Craig passed out. Tweek came back quickly and Craig took the phone from him. He punched in the number for an ambulance and told them to send an ambulance since neither of them was in any shape to drive and Craig's parents were out of town.

"I-I knew you were gunna fall. Gah! Jesus Craig. Now you're going to have to get a cast. What if they have to amputate it? Oh no!" Tweek collapsed beside Craig and sat on his knees. He was tugging on his hair and cloths and shaking more than usual.

"You know if your not careful one day your going to rip your shirt" Craig said, forcing a laugh and trying to change the subject. He knew that if he could successfully distract Tweek that he could keep him from panicking.

"W-what?" Tweek said as he immediately stopped tugging on his shirt and looked up at Craig. He had been looking at the ground and was trying not to think of what could happen.

"Yah, Shirts can only take so much" Craig said, moving his leg so that it was at least sort of straight. He tried his hardest not to scream in pain. Tweek let out a noise as he saw the pain evident in Craig's eyes. Thankfully soon enough the ambulance arrived and the two teens were taken to the hospital. Tweek was so nervous that he even forgot that he hadn't had more than one cup of coffee today, something **very **unnatural for the blond mess.

Finally, after about an hour and many concerned looks at his own mental state of mind, Tweek was allowed to go back and see Craig. He was shaking so much by this point that he actually stumbled more than walked back to see his friend. When he got in the room he saw that Craig's leg was in a large white cast and slung up by the ceiling. Tweek took a deep breath and managed to move the chair over to the dark haired boy's bedside quietly. He was being as quiet as possible because the doctors had obviously drugged Craig despite his wishes to not be knocked out with drugs.

Tweek took another deep breath and sat down on the chair, forcing back the tears that were trying to break through at seeing his best friend like this. He held out his hands and started an exercise that his doctor had told him he should try to help with his general shakiness. He focused on the shaky hands in front of him and tried to keep them calm. It wasn't working very well. Mostly because he kept looking at the boy lying not two feet from him and his hands would shake in vigor again.

"Tweekers? What're you doing?" Craig's voice reached Tweek's ears and the blond boy jumped about a foot in the air. This action resulted in the chair falling off balance and going over backwards, taking Tweek with it. Tweek even managed to hit his head quite well and groaned.

"o-o-ow" He said as he rolled off the chair and rubbed the back of his head with a wince of pain. "That hurt" he said with small laugh and was shaking again.

"Are you alright Tweek? I didn't mean to scare you" Craig said, apparently trying not to laugh. Tweek nodded, sniffing as a tear rolled down his cheek. He shook horribly as he righted the chair again and sat once more. Craig reached up and put his hand to the side of his face in a comforting manner and wiped away the tear with his thumb. Tweek's eyes widened and Craig smirked.

"Why're you crying Tweekers?" Craig asked with a soft look on his face. Whoever said that Craig didn't have a soft side hadn't seen him around Tweek.

"I-I-I w-was w-w-worried about y-you" Tweek said, putting his arms on the bed and then burying his face in them. Craig's eyes widened slightly. He didn't know that this would affect the blond spazz so much.

"I-I didn't t-think you were going to make it" He said quickly and continued on at the same pace. "They could have given you too many drugs and you would have never woken up, you could have bled out and died of blood loss, you could've-" Craig decided that this was a good time to cut the other boy off. He picked up the hat at the side of his bed and jammed it onto Tweek's mess that he called hair.

"That didn't happen so stop worrying about it" Craig said as Tweek looked up at him. Tweek rubbed away the tears gruffly and twitched twice, apparently still worried. Tweek pulled the hat down properly on his head and took a deep breath, trying not to cry anymore. He felt like an idiot.

"I always w-worry. Y-y-you know that" Tweek said, his gaze falling to the bed and his hand absentmindedly tugging on one of the ears on Craig's hat. He was feeling slightly better now that he had Craig's hat on. Even if he didn't know why.

"Tweek" Craig said with a small smirk. When the other boy didn't look up at him he put his hand beneath his chin and made him look up. "I could never leave you Tweekers. I would miss you to much" He said with a lopsided smile. Tweek smiled back and reached up to take Craig's hand in his own shaky one. Though now the shaking was back to its normal consistency.

"T-thanks" Tweek said, smiling softly. He leaned over and kissed Craig lightly before sitting back in the chair.

"You still didn't tell me what you were doing"

"Gah!"


	7. Under The Rain

007. Under the Rain

"What if I get pneumonia? What if I slip and hit my head? Jesus! This is too much pressure!" Tweek was spazzing out, yet again. Though, that wasn't really too odd. Especially for Tweek.

"Tweek. Relax. It's just a walk in the rain. I wont let anything happen to you, ok?" Craig said with a soft smile. He took his boyfriends hand and squeezed it gently. When he felt the squeeze back and Tweek immediately calm down. That was what he loved so much about being with Tweek. He liked being the only one who could calm the blond boy down when he was going crazy. He liked being needed.

"O-o-ok" Tweek said with a small nod. Craig leaned in as he opened up the umbrella with his free hand. "Gah! What if we get struck by lightening?" Tweek squeezed Craig's hand tightly. Craig just laughed in return.

"I love you Tweek" He laughed and kissed the other boy lightly before walking out and dragging his boyfriend along.

* * *

The next one'll be longer ^^ promice


	8. Vanilla

008. Vanilla

"Your still there?" I heard a voice ask from above me. I sat up, propping myself up to a sitting position with my burned palms.

"Ow" I said with a slight frown, and then looked up at the boy. "Well I guess I am. That was a jolly good show back there Damien" I said and flashed him an ever present smile. Damien rolled his eyes and his eyebrows knitted together as he frowned. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and kicked the snow, thinking about something.

"What are you doing here Damien? I thought you'd be at the party" I asked curiously, honestly curious since I could hear the party still going on from Cartman's house and even turned to look at said house. When I turned back I found the darker haired boy closer than I could have thought possible in such a quick time. He was straddling me and his face was only inches from mine. My eyes went wide and I felt my face burning with a furious blush.

"D-Damien wh-" My words were cut off as he pushed his lips against mind in an inexperienced but urgent kiss. I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip and I opened my mouth before I realized what I was doing. My mind was in 'what the bloody freak is going on' mode and just as soon as he had kissed me he wasn't. It was all very confusing.

"I'll see you around Pip" He said with a smirk as he pushed himself off of me and threw down something on my lap. I picked up the thing he had thrown and found that it was an inverted rosary. I slipped it around my neck and sat there in a dazed stupor with a smile on my face long enough for my butt to go numb.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Pip sat in the classroom, taking notes as the teacher droned on about nothing while I waited outside with a trademark grin on my face. He was going to be so shocked to see me. I had been gone for eight years. We were 17 now and Pip was a senior in high school. Random people in the underworld had tutored me so my education hadn't lacked while I was gone. I sat on the wall outside of the schools entrance, leaning back on my palms and my eyes closed. The only reason I knew where Pip even was at the moment was because I had done a little 'reconnaissance' earlier. I heard the bell ring and opened my eyes to see the kids leaving the school eagerly. I didn't need to worry about any of them recognizing me since it had been so long and I looked so different than I had before. They all just assumed I was some older guy waiting for his girlfriend to get out of school.

"Damien?!" A shocked voice reached my ears while I was looking out at the students. But then again, there was the one person that he knew would recognize me no matter what. I looked over at the younger boy and couldn't help but smile when I saw the necklace around his neck. So he still wore it? I took hold of Pip's wrist and leaned in, kissing the other boy gently at first and almost chuckled when he tensed up almost violently. I broke apart and let his wrist go, turning and moving to walk away. I knew for a fact that if he cared for me the way I did about him he would fallow me.

"Damien, wait" He called after me. I stopped walking for a moment and allowed him to catch up. We walked side by side for a while in silence before Pip decided to continue talking. He rambled on about something trivial, something about some class that he had been in and found interesting and about the different relationships that had come into existence since he had been gone. Finally, after what seemed like forever of small talk he asked what I knew he wanted to ask.

"Why'd you come back Damien?" He asked softly in that adorable British accent, falling silent once more. I raised an eyebrow but continued to smirk. He tugged gently at the strap on his bag and absentmindedly picked at a string.

"Hmm…lets just say I have my reasons," I said with a gentle smirk as I kissed Pip again, stopping him with a hand around his wrist. This time I didn't stop when he tensed against me. I continued until he relaxed and even closed his eyes. I flicked my tongue across his lip as I had done so many years ago and I kissed him with an experience gained through years of practice.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Pip snuggled against his boyfriend with a small yawn. They were sitting on the couch and Damien held Pip with one arm and had the TV remote in the other. He and Pip were now 19. They had been together for two years and three months, give or take a few months and Damien had never been happier.

"Damien" Pip said softly. Damien made a questioning noise as he found a channel and left it there. Moving his now vacant hand to hold Pip easier. "You never did tell me your reasons for coming back" He said with another yawn as he rubbed his eye. Damien could tell that the blond was on the verge of sleeping and he chuckled slightly.

"Well, lets just say I missed the taste of Vanilla"

"That doesn't make any sense" Damien laughed and the two kissed and Damien tasted the familiar ness that was Pip and felt a sense of calm come over him. Pip muttered a half audible complaint but was asleep before Damien could make out what it was.

* * *

Shamelessly copied from my dA Account ^^ Sorry, yesterday was my birthday and I didn't have a chance to write out a new story *nods*


	9. Chocolate

009. Chocolate

"Tweek what kind of ice cream do you want?" Before the words had even left his lips he realized that it was a mistake.

"C-c-chocolate. No Vanilla. N-no Chocolate Chip. No-Sweet Jesus. Too much pressure" Tweek said with a frown, he tugged on his hair absentmindedly.

"You know what Tweek. I'll just pick for you alright," Craig said with a small sigh as he stood up and rubbed the hair of his best friend. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and started to walk off when he felt Tweek grabbed the back of his shirt and stopped him. He turned back around and raised an eyebrow. Tweek gave him a wide-eyed look and Craig immediately knew what he had to do. He smiled ever so softly and took off his hat. Tweek sure did have some dependency issue.

"T-thank you Craig" Tweek said quietly as he jammed the hat back on his head and pulled it down over his mess of blond hair. The smile dropped from Craig's face as he jammed his hands in his pockets and walked over to the ice cream vendor.

He and Tweek were at the park. They had been at the arcade and had decided to cut through the park on the walk home. Tweek was sitting on the bench not even five feet from the dark haired boy. Craig got the ice cream for Tweek and walked back over to him, on the way back over he was knocked into by another boy and dropped the ice cream.

"Watch it, retard!" He growled, flicking off the other boy. He realized it was Pip by the flurry of apologies thrown at him in the distinctive accent. Craig just frowned and flipped off Damien as the anti-Christ walked up to see what was going on. Damien growled but Pip took his arm and calmed him down. The two walked away hand in hand and Craig turned around to get more ice cream. This time he managed to get the treat back to Tweek without another accident.

"My f-favorite!" Tweek said happily as he took the ice cream from the other boy and began to eat it. Craig sat down beside Tweek and leaned back, closing his eyes and pushing his hat down over his eyes to block out the sunlight.

"C-Craig-" Tweek started a few moments later but couldn't find the nerve to continue. Craig pushed back the hat and peered at Tweek through his black hair. Silently he urged Tweek to continue.

"Uhm…I…thank you, Craig" He finished, though it was not what he was originally going to say and Craig knew it. Craig frowned lightly and looked straight ahead, fixing his hat on his head properly.

"Its no problem Tweek. Its just Ice Cream" Craig said with a small frown. He knew Tweek wanted to say something but he also knew that the other boy wouldn't have the courage to say it.

"N-not j-j-just for the ice c-cream Craig" Tweek said, his ear tips going slightly red as he moved back to eating the ice cream and looking down at his feet while he ate. Craig turned his gaze back to the other boy and raised an eyebrow curiously.

"What do you mean Tweek?" He asked with a curious look at Tweek. Tweek twitched lightly and gripped the cone so tightly it bent against his fingertips. Craig quickly grabbed Tweeks hands to keep him from breaking the cone without realizing it. At Craig's touch Tweek turned completely red and looked back at the ground.

"N-n-never mind" Tweek said with a vicious twitch. "Too much pressure" He said, letting go of the cone and letting Craig take it. At his words Craig chuckled deeply, he hadn't heard Tweek say anything was too much pressure in a long time.

"Your adorable Tweek" Craig let slip and then it was his turn to blush. He frowned and looked determinedly at the ice cream in his hand. Tweek looked up at Craig and his eyes widened.

"I-I mean…uh…what I meant to say was…uh" Craig was rambling and Tweek was even more positive that what Craig had said was true. Craig finally shut himself up and looked down at the ground between his feet. Tweek sat beside the other boy and smiled softly to himself, shaking lightly as usual.

"C-Craig" Tweek said softly, looking at the other boy and ringing his hands lightly to keep from tugging on his shirt or hair. Craig looked up at the boy from behind his bangs, his face still a light pink. Tweek leaned in and kissed Craig lightly before the other boy could react. Craig's eyes widened and he tensed up slightly. Tweek pulled back and looked away, hands clenching his knees tightly. Craig blinked around a couple of times and held out the remainder of the ice cream cone. Tweek took it gently and looked to the other boy hesitantly.

"I'll see you around Tweekers" He said quickly and frowned. Tweek's jaw drops as Craig walks away without another word. He is very confused now but shrugs it off. Tweek stood up and walked towards the coffee shop where his shift at work was about to start, finishing the ice cream quickly.

After work Tweek walks home sadly. Having come to the conclusion that Craig doesn't feel the same way about him as he does about Craig. He kicks a rock as he walks. Or rather…he tries too. Tweek ends up tripping over his own feet and scraping up his hands and knees.

"Ow" He says with a wince as he looks down at the blood. He has matured enough since he was eight to realize that he wasn't going to die from just little cuts like he would have thought back then. He rolled over so he was sitting on the sidewalk and picked out the little pieces of gravel. It was summer so Tweek didn't have the protection of long legged pants.

"Are you ok Tweek?" A voice came from behind him and Tweek looked up to see Pip standing beside him. Tweek smiled softly and nodded.

"I-I fell" Twitches lightly and stands up. "B-but I'm used t-to it so I'll be fine" Brushes off his pants and wipes the blood off of the palms onto his shorts. "Where's Damien?" Tweek asked curiously as he and Pip walked down the sidewalk.

"Oh, he said he had some errands to run" Pip shrugged. Damien and Pip were seen together almost constantly. Ever since they had come out as gay they had taken a lot of shit from the other kids. Mostly led by Cartman. To say the two had become even less popular would have been an understatement. Tweek would never treat someone different because of that though so he and Pip were still friends.

"I-I see. Gah. I need some coffee" Tweek twitched, realizing that he hadn't had any coffee today. Pip offered to get the other boy some coffee but Tweek declined. He would have to get home soon and didn't want to hold the other boy up.

"We'll I'll see you later Tweek" Pip smiles as the two part ways. Tweek walks into his house and up the stairs. Once in his room, Tweek shuts the door and flips on the light. Almost as soon as he had sat down on the desk chair his mother had called him.

"Tweek, one of your friends came by earlier and left a letter for you" She said. Tweek got up and walked downstairs to get the letter. He then walked back up the stairs and laid on his bed. He put the letter beside him and took a deep breath, trying in vain to stop the shaking. He knew just from the handwriting on the front that it was from Craig. Before he lost his resolve he opened the letter and read it quickly.

'Meet me at the lake tomorrow morning at dawnCraig'

Tweek frowned lightly. That was anticlimactic. Tweek sighed softly and put the note on his bedside stand and slowly started to fall asleep, with the light still on and the window open.

The next morning Tweek woke up to the blaring of his alarm and smacked it before rolling out of bed. He ran a hand through his messy blond hair and changed cloths quickly. He then ran out of the house and down the sidewalk to the lake, almost falling on his face a couple of times but catching himself.

He came to the lake and looked around for Craig but couldn't find him. He took a deep, shaky breath and tried to keep himself from crying. It was probably just a stupid joke. Suddenly he saw the familiar blue hat just as it hit him in the face.

"Gah!" He said with a spazz as he caught the hat. "W-what was that for?" He said with a frown. Craig walked up beside Tweek with a blank look on his face and sat next to the blond boy. In his hand was a chocolate bar. Craig knew that Tweek loved chocolate almost as much as Coffee.

"Open that when you get home and look at the wrapper alright?" Craig smiled and stood up again, turning to walk back up to the town. Tweek sighs softly and stands up to head to work. He had to work every day since it was still a family owned store and his dad was grooming him to take over after he graduated high school. He stuck the candy in the pocket of his apron so it wouldn't melt while he worked and got started.

The entire day, the candy was practically calling to him to open it but Craig had said to wait until he got home. Ugh. Tweek dropped more than the usual amount that he dropped and even broke a coffee cup. Something he usually managed to avoid. Eventually, after what seemed like forever, Tweek cleaned and locked up.

Tweek practically ran home and once at home, he ran up to his room taking the stairs two at a time. Which, for Tweek, probably wasn't very smart. He made it up the stairs without incident thankfully and sat down on the chair. He opened the chocolate carefully and looked at the wrapper.

'I love you Tweek

_3 ~C'_

Tweek went bright red and sat at his desk for a moment. He grabbed Craig's hat and jammed it on his head, covering his eyes and red ears. Suddenly, he could have sworn that he heard someone calling his name. He blinked and snapped back into reality. Yes, he knew he could hear someone calling his name. He turned to look towards the window and realized that it was still open. Tweek stood up and walked to the window, looking down to see Craig.

"Tweekers" He called up with a smile and Tweek's stomach did flips. He loved when the other boy called him that.

"Craig. D-do you m-m-mean it?" He asked, looking down at the boy through the mess of blond hair in front of his eyes.

"Would I lie to you?" Craig smirked and walked over to the tree beside Tweek's window. He then started climbing up the branches.

"Be careful!" Tweek said, his eyes widened and he watched the boy climb slowly. Outside, the sun had already set and Tweek was sure the other would slip and fall and kill himself. Once Craig reached the branch right outside Tweek's window. He crouched on the branch and smiled softly at Tweek.

"Don't worry about me Tweek" Craig smirks and motions for Tweek to move aside. When the other boy does he climbs inside the room easily.

"What are you doing here Craig?" Tweek looks at the other boy curiously and sits down on the bed.

"I want to make sure that you opened your chocolate" Craig said with a smile as he sat down beside Tweek. He motioned with one of his hands to the open chocolate bar on the desk. Tweek nodded and tucked his legs up and sat in a cross-legged position. The two sat in silence for a while. Finally Craig looked over to Tweek and a smile twitched at the corner of his mouth.

"W-what?" Tweek asked curiously when he noticed Craig looking at him. Craig simply leaned in and kissed Tweek on the lips. Tweek's eyes widened, he was not expecting that. Soon his eyes closed and he kissed Craig back. When they finally broke apart brown eyes met blue and both boys smiled.

"I love you Tweekers" Craig said as he leaned back to lie on the bed.

"I-I-I love you too Craig" Tweek replied without hesitation. Craig looked up at the lights above him and frowned.

"Can you turn off the lights Tweek?" He asked lightly and Tweek made a small noise of fear. He didn't like the dark and Craig knew that. Craig urged Tweek to turn off the light and the blond haired boy eventually turned them off. Tweek walked back over to the bed and curled up on it, closing his eyes tightly and trying to block out the darkness coming in all around him.

"Tweek" Craig whispers softly but Tweek doesn't reply. "Tweek come here," He said, putting a hand on Tweek's shoulder. Tweek rolled over and practically buried himself in Craig's side. He nuzzled his face in the other boy's chest and almost immediately Craig felt him relax.

"Craig I d-don't like the dark" Tweek said with a tense voice.

"I know" Craig whispered softly. He wrapped his arm around the younger boy and held him close. "Just close your eyes and go to sleep" He said, putting his chin on top of the shaking boys head.

"I-I don't sleep Craig" Tweek said with a frown. Craig should know that he didn't sleep. Though now that he thought about it Tweek really did feel like there was a possibility that he could fall asleep tonight.

"I know Tweekers," He said affectionately, kissing the top of the other boy's head. "Just try," He said softly "for me." Tweek nodded and let out a small yawn, feeling completely at ease in the other boys embrace. It felt so right. Before he knew it, Tweek was asleep and Craig was smiling softly.

He had smiled more today than he had in a long while. And it was all thanks to Chocolate…and a certain spazzy blond of course.

* * *

Sorry for not updating lately D: Fanfiction's been retarded and hasn't let me log on in since my last update T^T


	10. Stars

010. Stars

"Its beautiful" Pip said softly, looking up at the sky. For once Damien had to agree with him. It had been so long since he had seen the stars and they were truly a sight to see. Especially in South Park. The two boys lay in the field, side by side beneath the stars. Everyone else in this town was asleep in their beds. The only reason that Pip and Damien were awake was because they had barely seen each other recently and wanted to be together until Damien had to leave in the morning.

"Yah" Damien finally spoke up. He shifted his hand to the side so that his and Pip's hands were touching lightly and he let out a sigh. Pip rolled over onto his side and laid his head on Damien's chest. Damien automatically wrapped his arm around Pip and kissed the top of his head. His other hand was behind his head as a makeshift pillow.

"I love you Pip," He said softly, having no reason to speak up in the quiet darkness. Pip nodded into Damien's chest and mumbled softly.

"I love you too Damien" he let his eyes drift shut lightly and his breathing became soft and even. Damien smiled softly down at the other boy.

He lived for these night.


	11. Hold My Hand

011. Hold My Hand

"Don't let go" Craig looked at the other boy with such a serious expression that Tweek knew not to question it. He knew that what they were doing was dangerous. Craig's dad wasn't exactly the easiest person to talk to. Especially when you were telling him that you were gay. Craig flipped off the door in front of him and took a deep breath. Tweek gave Craig a small squeeze for reassurance and Craig looked back at Tweek.

"Thank you Tweek" Craig said softly and kissed his boyfriend lightly. He then turned back to the door and his face went blank.

This was going to be hard.

* * *

D: So short! *shot*


	12. Hair

012. Hair

"That does it!"Pip growled. He slammed his locker shut and stormed out of the school. He was sick of people calling him a girl or a fag because of his hair and it was going to end. He walked to the local barber and had the man cut off almost all of his hair, leaving his hair short enough that it spiked up naturally. He paid the man and then walked out of the barbers shop.

Pip headed back to his house. Halfway home however, he started to regret his actions and felt tears start to well up behind his eyes. No, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of him crying. He managed to make it all the way home and up to his room before breaking down in sobs.

Pip was curled up on the floor when he heard a knock on the door. He rubbed his eyes forcefully but knew whoever it was would be able to tell he had been crying. He gave up trying to fix his appearance and went to open the door. To his surprise it was Damien.

"I heard what happened at school" Damien said, his gaze was at the ground and his hands were stuffed in his pockets. Pip didn't say anything and Damien finally looked up and saw Pip.

"Pip, what have you done?" Damien said, he moved closer to Pip, who had broken down and started crying again. Damien put a hand to Pip's face and wiped away the tears as they fell. His other hand moved up to Pip's now short hair and ran through it gently.

"Why?" He asked gently. He moved even closer to Pip until they were inside the house and the door was closed behind them.

"I-I just c-c-couldn't take it anymore" Pip said with wracks of sobs. Pip collapsed despite Damien's comforting embrace. "They never stop" Pip said as he buried his face in the other boy's chest.

"Yes, and by doing this you letting them win Pip" Damien said with a sigh. He had never been one to avoid the truth. To say he was brutally honest would be an understatement.

"I-I'm sorry" Pip said, his voice muffled by Damien's shirt. He knew what Damien had said was true and that was probably the reason he felt so bad now. Pip just continued to sob for about a half an hour after he had collapsed and was beginning to calm down.

"I'm s-s-so sorry Damien" Pip said, not having the nerve to look up at his boyfriend. Damien had had something to do in the underworld today so he wasn't around when Pip had been so brutally picked on. To make it fair on Damien, this wasn't the first time that Pip had been tortured at school. Before he had met the dark boy and even for a while after. But once the two started dating everything had changed. Damien had become Pip's 'guardian angel' of sorts. Even though he was far from angelic.

"Stop it Pip" Damien said in a monotone voice. Hearing him say he was sorry just made it hurt worse. Pip did as he was told and was so quiet that Damien had to look down to make sure the other boy was all right. He ran a hand through the now short blond hair and hugged the other boy close.

"Even though I like your hair long. I think this might actually be a good look for you" Damien said with a smirk, causing Pip too look up at him. His blue eyes were puffy from crying but had a hopeful shine in them.

"Y-You mean it Damien?" Pip asked, rubbing his eye to try and hide the tears. Damien nodded and he saw the small smile that he loved so much begin to show on Pip's face.

"Though I'm never letting you cut your hair again," He said with a smirk as he ruffled the blond mess of hair playfully.

"Thank you" Pip said, voice barely above a whisper. Pip buried his face again in Damien's shirt and hugged the boy tightly. Damien laughed lightly and hugged Pip back tightly and kissed the top of his head.

"Were going to be ok" Damien said as he leaned back against the door, stroking the other boys short hair.


	13. Eyes

013. Eyes

"Stop staring at me! Sweet Jesus! Too much pressure!" Tweek spazzed out, almost no one looked up to see what was wrong. After all, it was Tweek. If Tweek didn't spazz then the kids would begin to worry. Craig looked blankly at the other boy and turned his attention back to the teacher. He flicked off the blond subconsciously, which caused the other boy to let out a noise of shock.

The rest of the sixth graders day went by without a hitch despite Tweek's constant shaking and the class was released when the bell rang. Tweek walked outside and started to walk home when he noticed the boy who had been staring at him earlier was walking home the same way that he was.

_Oh god! He's fallowing me! Gah! _Tweek's thoughts raced at all the intentions the other boy could have for him. Tweek started to twitch and looked back too see Craig still fallowing him. Tweek being himself tripped over an uneven patch of sidewalk and fell to the ground with a yelp. Before he could sit up Craig was crouched beside him.

"You ok?" Craiged frowned as Tweek scrambled backwards, positive that Craig was going to hurt him.

"I-I-I'm fine" He twitched, looking at Craig with his wide brown eyes. Craig met Tweek's eyes with his own blue. Tweek stopped scrambling and blushed lightly. Craig continued to crouch and stared at Tweek intently.

"Gah!!! Stop staring at me!" Tweek demanded after a few minutes, turning his gaze away and looking at the ground. Craig's expression didn't change at all. He simply flicked the blond boy off and sat on the ground in front of him. Tweek finally got the courage to look back at Craig out of the corner of his eye.

"W-why are you fallowing me anyway?" Tweek asked slowly, twitching once and shuddering continually. Craig, who still hadn't looked away from Tweek, intensified his gaze. Craig held Tweek's eye for a few moments more before standing up and walking home, muttering something about Red Racer.

Tweek watched the boy walk away, completely and utterly confused. He brushed off his pants and stood up again, rubbing his bloody palms on his knees, trying to rub off the evidence that he had fallen at all. He walked the rest of the way home without an incident.

This event occurred every day for the next week and a half. Craig would fallow Tweek home until he would leave just in time to catch the new episode of Red Racer. Finally, Tweek snapped at Craig.

"Why are you-Sweet Jesus-fallowing me?!" He growled, clenching his fists and shaking more than usual. Craig stopped walking and shrugged.

"You don't know?" Tweek's eyes went wide and he could barely form a string of thoughts. Craig looked at the other boy blankly for a few moments.

"I stare at you in class because I like your eyes" He said simply, stuffing his hands in his pockets in an effort to prevent flipping off the blond spazz like he knew he would do. Tweek just stared at the other boy, his mouth wide open in shock.

"Close your mouth and come to my house" Craig flipped the bird to the blond boy once again. "I want you to watch Red Racer with me" Craig said, turning to walk to his house. Tweek stood there for a while longer, debating on whether he should trust Craig or not and then quickly running after the other boy.

After all, everyone knew that Craig asking someone to watch Red Racer was as rare as Kenny turning down porn.

* * *

XD sorry, couldn't resist that last line.


	14. Rated

FYI. There are no spoilers in this chapter 83

* * *

014. Rated

Damien held up a movie, his face blank. Pip looked at the other male for a moment, looking into his eyes to try and find out what he was really thinking. Pip kept the silence for a while longer before finally giving in.

"Fine. How bad could a movie called Quarantine be anyway?" Pip said. However, the smirk that came to Damien's face as soon as he agreed made his stomach sink in almost immediate dread. Damien popped the movie into the DVD player and sat down on the couch beside his boyfriend. He wrapped his arm around the smaller boy and couldn't keep the smirk from his face. Pip took a deep breath and focused his gaze on the screen with wide eyes.

"I'm going to hate you aren't I?" Pip asked, his voice shaking lightly. Damien just chuckled lightly. For the first few minutes the boy managed to not scream in terror and even calmed down enough to snuggle into Damien's embrace. However, this quickly changed as soon as the first infected person made its way onto the screen. Pip clenched Damien's black shirt in his fists tightly and buried his face in the others arm.

"Shhh" Damien said, laughing as he wrapped his arm around Pip but kept his gaze on the screen. "Oh cool" He laughed again as the infected person took a bite out of one of the reporter's neck. Pip in response just clung to Damien's arm and tried to bury out the sounds.

When the last scream died down Pip had curled himself up in Damien's lap and had headphones jammed into his ears to block out the noise. Damien had his arms wrapped around Pip and had watched almost the entire movie holding his boyfriend close. The dark haired boy tapped the blond's shoulder lightly and motioned to the TV when he looked up inquisitively. Pip took the headphones out and shifted to move off of Damien's lap.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Damien said with a smirk. Pip frowned and smacked his boyfriend on the shoulder playfully. Pip leaned in and kissed Damien lightly, closing his eyes.

"No more R rated movies ok?" Pip asked softly. Damien's jaw dropped and he looked like he had been told his puppy had just died. If he would have cared about his puppy dying that is. This look was soon replaced however as another thought entered Damien's twisted mind. The only word to describe this expression would be devious. And that was putting it lightly.

"Fine, on one condition" Damien said, the smirk growing. The poor unsuspecting Pip had turned his gaze away from Damien so he wasn't expecting anything bad. Pip nodded, rolling his headphones around his iPod. Damien brought himself to a crouching position on the couch and Pip finally turned around, investigating what the shift had been for.

"We get to do something else maturely rated" Damien said, a certain shine in his eyes as he pounced.

Poor, Poor Pip. We knew ye well.


	15. Tattoo

015. Tattoo

"I can't believe you talked me into this" Pip said, his eyes wide as he looked around the Tattoo parlor. Damien smirked and walked up behind his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Pip's shoulders. Damien opened his mouth to reply to Pip but another couple interrupted him.

"Craig…I changed my mind. I can't do this" The blond boy was tugging on his shirt so hard that Damien was sure it was going to rip. Craig frowned and looked at the boy for a moment before sighing. He knew it was almost a miracle that Tweek had come down here let alone agreed to get a small tattoo.

"Alright" Craig said with a smile, kissing Tweek on the forehead and taking Tweek's hand in his own. Tweek blinked; genuinely surprised that Craig wasn't going to make him wait. "Can you stay with me while I get mine?" Craig asked Tweek and Tweek nodded. Craig's gaze than traveled around the room to see what he wanted.

"Hey guys" Craig had finally caught sight of Pip and Damien and flipped them off subconsciously. Pip smiled and waved to Tweek and Craig happily. Damien returned Craig's single fingered salute, his arms still around Pip.

"So what're you two here for?" Craig asked, looking at Tweek out of the corner of his eye and smiling. Tweek was fixated on a certain Tattoo and Craig knew that it was a good idea to bring him.

"What the hell do you think were here for?" Damien responded, raising his eyebrow with a frown. Craig flipped him off and rolled his eyes.

"Be nice" Pip whispered softly and looked back at Craig and Tweek. "Damien and I are going to get matching Tattoo's" He said and smiled softly, pointing to the yin and yang symbol. Damien would get the black side with the white dot while Pip would get the white one with the black dot.

"That's a cool idea" Craig looked up at the tattoo Pip had pointed too and then back to Tweek. The blond still hadn't looked away from the one tattoo design on the wall.

"I'll be right back Tweek" Craig said quickly, letting go of Tweek's hand and walking over to talk to one of the men in charge. Tweek watched as Craig handed a few dollars to the man and the man hand Craig something in return. Craig promptly slipped whatever it was into his pocket and walked back over to Tweek.

"What's that?" Tweek asked curiously. Craig put a blank expression on his face and simply took Tweek's hand in his own again before pulling him out of the store. Tweek fallowed obediently and Craig led the boy back to his house and up to the dark haired boys room.

"Where would you get a Tattoo if you could Tweek?" Craig asked curiously. Tweek sat on Craig's bed and curled his legs into a cross-legged position. Tweek thought about the question for a while longer but then nodded.

"I would get it right-gah!- here" he said, pointing to his upper back over one shoulder. Craig nodded and smiled gently, walking over and sitting behind Tweek. He had something in his hand behind his back but Tweek knew better than to ask.

"You trust me right Tweekers?" Craig asked gently, looking at the other boy with hopeful eyes even though his face was blank again. Tweek nodded, his brown eyes meeting with dark blue. Craig leaned in and held his face about an inch from Tweek's ear.

"Close your eyes" He whispered. His hot breath against Tweek's ear caused the blond boy to jump slightly but instead of frightening Craig it just made the dark haired boy smile gently. Once Tweek calmed down, he closed his eyes gently and clenched the covers in his fists in an attempt to calm the shaking.

Craig moved quickly, lifting the boy's shirt up over his head and smiling softly. Craig quickly peeled of the wrapper on a piece of paper and laying it on Tweek's shoulder where the other boy had motioned before. He set the damp rag that he grabbed before over the piece of paper and held it there as Tweek shivered against the dampness. Craig held it there for a moment and kissed the back of Tweek's head to calm him down.

After five minutes, Craig took off the damp rag and gently peeled away the paper. Craig smiled at his handy work and threw away the paper.

"There, all done" Craig said with a gentle look at Tweek as he stood up. Craig walked around so that he was facing Tweek and kissed his forehead lightly.

"You can open your eyes now dork" Craig said with a laugh as he stuffed his hands in his pockets again. Tweek did as he was told and instantly looked at the spot in which Craig had been working. His eyes widened.

"Craig!" He said happily, looking at the tattoo. Even if it was temporary, he still loved it. It was an intricate tribal pattern in the shape of a heart. "Its perfect. But its missing something" Tweek frowned and looked at Craig who's brow furrowed in confusion.

"There needs to be a C in the middle" Tweek said with a smile, standing up so he could kiss Craig. Craig blushed lightly and Tweek laughed lightly. He pulled away and grabbed his shirt, pulling it on. He buttoned it up with his shaking hands, messing the buttons up as always.

"Tweekers, when are you going to let me fix your shirt for you?" Craig asked, recovering from his shock before. Tweek looked down at his shirt and frowned.

"As soon as I get a real tattoo of my own" Tweek said and laughed, kissing Craig once more.

Like that was ever going to happen.

* * *

Sorry. That was really crappy. I just couldn't think of any good insperation for this prompt *frowns* so feel free to flame. I understand completely.


	16. Stripes

016. Stripes.

"Pip. What the hell is this?" Damien said, his eyes wide and a simple photograph in his hands. Pip looked up from the laptop in his lap and gave a questioning look to Damien. Damien held out the photo to show Pip and the blond blushed so darkly that his ears went red.

"W-w-where did you find that Damien?" Pip stuttered, his eyes wide and his hands shaking. If he had holding the laptop it would have been on the ground and in pieces. The edges of Damien's lips twitched up into a smirk and he caught Pip's eye.

"In your photo box" Damien said simply. Pip continued to gasp and looked rather like a fish out of water. The photo was of when he was eight, very young and **very** susceptible to fads. He was wearing a tight black outfit that exposed his navel along with a zebra stripped scarf and hat. Pip blushed darkly and reached out for the photo, wanting to destroy all evidence of that time but Damien shook his head.

"Oh no. Your not getting out of this one that easily, love" Damien smirked wider, using one of Pip's own endearing terms to his own use. Pip frowned and turned his gaze back to the computer on his lap and tried unsuccessfully to focus on what he was doing. Before he knew it Damien was behind him, his arms wrapped around the blond mischievously.

"And would one still have said outfit?" Damien whispered into Pip's ear, his hot breath sending a shiver down Pip's spine. Pip couldn't help but tell the truth when Damien was this close and the darker boy knew it. Well…exploited it was probably a better word. Pip shook his head. He had gotten rid of this outfit long ago. Not only would it not fit him any more but it had been just plain hideous. Damien let out a noise of disappointment at this and drew away.

"Well that's a shame" Damien said and Pip let out a sigh of relief. True, he missed the closeness that he only felt when Damien's body was against his own, but he assumed that Damien would let the matter drop. How wrong he was.

"We'll just have to buy you a new one" Pip's eyes went wide and he turned to look at Damien.

"Oh no! You can't possibly want to see me i-in that" Pip said, moving the computer onto the couch so he didn't drop it.

"No, of course not. I want to see you in something better" Damien said with a smirk as he kissed Pip passionately.

"Though I do like the stripes"


	17. Keeping A Secret

017. Keeping A Secret

It was official. Damien and Pip were now going out. It was also official that no one was to know about it.

Like that was going to happen.

Ever since Pip had been little, he had struck up a friendship with one of the other blond boys, Butters. Butters had never made fun of Pip and probably never would. So, because of their long time friendship it was impossible to keep anything secret between them. Well, that and Butters boyfriend was a horrible gossip and Butters could deny Kenny nothing. But Pip didn't know that.

"So Pip, what's new with you?" Butters asked, he was lying on his bed and looking up at the ceiling. Pip was sitting at the desk and was working on his essay for his English class, or rather trying too. His hand clenched the pencil tightly and took a deep breath. He turned to look at Butters and blue eyes met blue.

"If I tell you something. Do you swear not to tell anyone ok?" Pip said, his blue eyes pleading with butters silently. Butters nodded, sitting up and focusing on the other boy to show that he was serious.

"Well" Pip began, turning to look at the floor in between his feet. "Me and Damien are…together" Pip finished quickly. He looked up at the other boy nervously. Butters raised an eyebrow and his lips twitched into a smile.

"I knew it!" Butters said, happily clapping his hands together. "Congratulations" He said when Pip blushed darkly. The British boy had always been so modest. Honestly, it had been so obvious that Pip and Damien had been attracted to each other and that it was only a matter of time before the two gave in and got together.

"Thank you Leopold" Pip said with a smile and turned back to his homework. Pip stayed at Butters' house until around 9 o'clock and then headed back to the house that he rented by himself. The next morning Pip was taken aside by Damien and immediately Pip knew that something was wrong.

"Who did you tell?" Damien asked, his eyes flashing though not with anger. It was something that Pip couldn't place.

"I-I just told Leopold" Pip said, his gaze falling to the floor in between his feet. Damien frowned lightly and then kissed Pip on the forehead.

"Well I'll be right back. Its too late to prevent the damage from spreading but at least I can have a bit of fun" Damien smirked and walked away, going off to find a certain boy in an orange parka. Pip stood there for a while longer before hearing the cry of 'oh my god, you killed Kenny!' quickly fallowed by 'you bastard!' Pip frowned and adjusted his messenger bag over his shoulder. Damien had killed Kenny yet again. Butters was probably devastated but at least Kenny would be back before the bell had rang for the end of school.

"Damien how could you kill him?" Pip asked a deep frown etched in face. Damien shrugged and took Pip's hand in his own.

"Some people need to learn how to keep a secret," Damien said simply. Pip gave him a disapproving look but couldn't help but agree.


	18. Abuse

018. Abuse

Craig walked down the sidewalk, tugging his hat over the side of his face and his sleeves down past his wrists. His gaze was unfocused and his hair was a mess, thus the hat tugged down farther than usual. As he walked his best friend, Tweek, met him and the two walked to school together. Like always. Tweek rambled on about something that had happened last night and Craig listened silently.

"Craig" Tweek looked at the other boy with a raised eyebrow. When the other boy didn't respond Tweek called his name again.

"Hmm?" Craig asked, he had zoned out again. Not because of Tweek, but because he had had another sleepless night. Tweek looked at the other boy with a small twitch, sipping his coffee in an attempt to keep from shaking. It was hopeless of course, but Tweek didn't know that.

"I asked if y-y-you wanted to spend the night at my house tonight" Tweek asked, twitching violently yet again. Craig smiled softly at the other boy and nodded. He had always loved it at Tweek's house. Even if his parents were crazy and thought that he needed to have coffee to calm down which was just insane.

"I'd love too," Craig said with a nod as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Tweek smiled and continued to drink his coffee. The two continued on silently and Tweek through away the empty cup just before they reached the school. The boys were about 15 now so they went to South Park High rather than Elementary. Other than the school however, not much else had changed about the school. The school day went on as usual and Craig met Tweek after school.

"I have to work for a while but if you want to come to the shop and wait t-that's fine with me" Tweek said, shaking like usual. Craig nodded, agreeing that he would meet Tweek at the shop. The two boys parted ways and Craig walked home slowly. Once home, Craig silently walked up the stairs. He quickly grabbed his book bag and threw in a fresh outfit for the next day along with his toothbrush. He then bounded down the stairs, only to be intercepted by his father.

"And where the hell do you think your going?" His father growled eyes narrowed dangerous.

"I'm spending the night at Tweek's house" Craig said slowly, his gaze on the floor between the other mans feet.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you boy" He growled once more, taking the teenagers chin in his hand roughly. Craig clenched his teeth so that he wouldn't make a noise of pain and looked his father straight in the eye.

"Get your ass out of my sight," He said harshly, throwing Craig as hard as he could against the wall. Craig hit his head against the wall and saw stars. When the stars finally dissipated Craig looked around to see his father gone and ran out of the doorway quickly. He could still smell the lingering scent of the alcohol and knew that he would have to find somewhere to stay all weekend if at all possible. The longer he stayed away from home the better.

By the time Craig reached the coffee shop that Tweek's family owned, Craig had a pounding headache and a large bump on the side of his head from where he had hit it against the wall.

"Hey Tweek" He said, taking a seat one of the stools at the bar. Craig couldn't help but smile lightly as the blond spazz jumped about a foot in the air and dropped the coffee he had been making. To anyone else, it would look as if Craig had done it on purpose with a very mean intent too it. Craig of course, had done it on purpose but not to be mean. He was just comforted by the way the other boy jumped. It may have sounded odd, but Tweek was one of the only things that Craig could count on in his life.

"O-oh h-h-hello Craig" Tweek said, moving quickly to fix the order again and handed it to the customer. When Tweek had a break from the orders, he grabbed a rag and cleaned up the mess with a shaky hand.

"Can I get you a-anything?" Tweek asked, standing up once more. He set the rag down in the sink and turned back to the black haired boy.

"Can you just get me a small black coffee?" Craig asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. He didn't have much money but he really needed something to concentrate on while Tweek worked other than his pounding head. Tweek nodded with a smile and got Craig's order. Craig paid Tweek and sipped the coffee as the blond went back to work.

"Craig" Someone was shaking him.

"Craig, its time to go" Tweek shook the other boy's shoulder lightly. Craig blearily opened his eyes and looked up, his blue eyes meeting Tweek's brown.

"Hnnn" Craig groaned and let out a wide yawn. He rubbed his eyes lightly and stood up, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. Tweek smiled gently and walked with the other boy outside, talking about how he was happy that Craig got to spend the night and everything they would do. Craig couldn't help but smile at Tweek's enthusiasm. It was infectious.

"Mom, Dad, I'm-gah!-home" Tweek called out. His mother and father called out a hello and then Tweek lead Craig upstairs where they could watch TV until Tweek's parents went to bed and they could have free reign of the downstairs. It was about midnight when Tweek's parents went to bed but neither boy complained, Tweek didn't sleep and Craig was having too good of a time to care about the time.

"Lets g-go back upstairs Craig" Tweek said, noticing that the other boy was fading fast. Craig nodded in agreement. The two boys headed up the stairs, one still shaking lightly, the other slowly dragging his feet. Once upstairs, Tweek slowly unbuttoned his shirt to change into a softer one for sleeping in. Craig too took his shirt off, to tired to realize that he was showing off his bruises.

"C-Craig!" Tweek exclaimed, breaking Craig from his half sleeping state. He immediately tried to stuff the shirt back on but Tweek was too quick. The blond spazz moved the fastest that Craig had ever seen him move without falling over. Tweek had pushed the shirt back over Craig's head and exposed the bruises once more.

"Craig" Tweek said softly, his shaking hand splayed over the rings of bruises around Craigs arms and across his chest. Craig looked aside, ashamed. Thankfully, Tweek hadn't seen under the hat yet.

"It's nothing Tweek. Don't worry about it" Craig said softly, taking Tweek's hands in his own. He was ashamed of the way his family acted and he had kept it hidden for so long that he felt like he had failed at something. All that Tweek could see in Craig's eyes was shame and Tweek could feel his heart break slightly.

"C-Craig. Please t-t-tell me" He spoke gently, lacing his fingers in Craig's. Craig met Tweek's eyes once more and frowned, forcing back the tears.

"My d-dad gets..angry when he drinks" Craig started slowly but as he talked he gained more confidence and continued talking. Letting everything pour out. He had never told anyone about what had happened between him and his father. No one. When he had finished, Tweek had moved to sit beside the other boy who now had his face in his hands and was hiding his face. However, the black haired boy didn't cry. No, Craig would never cry.

"Craig, w-why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tweek asked lightly. Craig didn't know what kind of reaction to expect from the blond boy. Maybe some rant about how his father would one day go to far and kill him or how he was going to get an infection from one of the many cuts on his body. But when Craig looked at Tweek, the boy had his hands together in front of him and was hardly shaking at all.

"Tweekers" Craig said with a small sigh, using the affectionate nickname that only he used. "I was afraid too," He said, quietly once more. Tweek caught Craig's eye again and offered a smile. In that smile Craig knew that Tweek would never tell anyone, that he had promised to be there for him no matter what the cost and Craig new that it would come to be the most important thing in his life.

"Thanks Tweek" Craig said, pulling on his pajamas on and laying on the blanket laid out for him on the floor. As soon as Craig's head hit the pillow he was out. It was the first time that he had been able to sleep peacefully without a fear of being woken up and beat into submission for some reason that his father made up.

At Around 4:30 however, he woke up again. Probably more out of habit than anything else and sat up, blinking in the darkness. He saw the shaking figure of Tweek who was sitting on the bed and tugging lightly on his pajama shirt.

"Tweek?" Craig started, as if reassuring himself that it was in fact Tweek on the bed. When the other figure reacted to his name Craig continued. "Have you not slept at all?" He asked, forcing back a yawn.

"Nnn-I don't sleep" Tweek replied, his small figure illuminated slightly by the small light at the bedside. He had always been afraid of the dark, and so Craig had gotten used to sleeping with a light. He also knew that Tweek did sleep, he had seen the other boy pass out when his body just gave up on him, usually at the worst possible time. Craig let out a small sigh and stood up, shifting to sit on the bed beside the other boy.

"Alright. If you don't sleep than neither do I," Craig said with a small smile. He was still really tired but he was going to stay awake no matter what. Tweek's eyes widened slightly.

"B-But you need sleep Craig. I'm fine" Tweek said, his voice filled with concern. He knew that the other boy probably hadn't had a good night sleep in a long time and he didn't want to be the reason that he missed a chance to get one.

"Nope" Craig said, smirking this time. Tweek frowned and let out a small sigh accompanied by a signature twitch. The two sat side by side in the darkness for a while before Tweek couldn't sit upright anymore. The blond boy shifted ever so slightly and leaned his head against Craig's shoulder. The dark haired boy winced lightly but said nothing as Tweek hit a bruised spot. Instead of saying something, Craig instead wrapped his arms around Tweek to let the boy get more comfortable.

"Goodnight Tweekers" Craig said with a smile. Warmth grew in his chest as he realized just how much he meant to the blond spazz. The other had completely stopped shaking and looked at peace for one of the few times in his short life and it was all because of Craig. Craig smiled happily to himself and let his eyes shut slowly, fallowing Tweek into sleep.

Before he knew it however, it was morning and the most annoying sunbeam was shining into his eyes. He groaned and tried to move only to realize that he had someone attached to him. He blinked his eyes for a moment, not realizing where he was and then a content smile shined on his face. In the night they had both ended up laying down, Craig on his back with Tweek draped across his chest. Craig stroked the blonds hair gently and stayed as quiet as possible. Based on the bags under the spazzes eye's he too hadn't been sleeping well lately.

The two boys stayed in this position for a while longer, Craig not wanting to wake up and ruin one of the perfect moments in his life. Eventually, however, all good things come to and end.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep on y-you. I m-mean-" Craig could tell that Tweek was about to go on one of his rants to he cut the other boy off.

"Tweekers. It's all right. Really" Craig said with a smile, looking at the other boy who had jumped up to a sitting position. Craig rose up by propping himself up on his elbows to look at the other boy better. Tweek stopped rambling, shaking once more.

"Really?" Tweek asked, looking away from Craig and tugging on his shirt. Craig nodded and then realized that Tweek couldn't see him.

"Of course" He said and moved to stand up. Craig ran a hand through his hair, hitting one of the bumps on his head and gritting his teeth. God Damn it that one hurt. He flipped off nothing in particular and moved to get his clean cloths for the day. Tweek did the same, knowing that it was better not to say something about the wince and stay quiet.

"Awww. Its already one?" Craig said with a sigh as he caught sight of the clock. He knew he would have to be heading home soon even if that was the last thing in the world he wanted to do. Tweek looked up at the boy silently and then got an idea.

"I-I'll be right back" He said and darted out of the room, jumping down the stairs two at a time. Craig just blinked at the space where Tweek had been and chuckled deeply when he finally realized just what had happened. He finished getting dressed and had just started packing when Tweek came back, slightly out of breath.

"Do you want to stay all weekend?" Tweek asked panting for air as his brown eyes met Craig's blue once more. Tweek's eyes were shining with hope and Craig was speechless for a moment.

"I-I know you probably w-w-wont want too and y-you'll have to wait in the shop w-while I work b-but I f-f-figured you would like the o-option" Tweek said, his gaze falling to the ground and his hands balled tightly on his clean shirt, leaving wrinkles already. Craig's face went blank and he just stared at Tweek silently until the other boy looked at him again.

"Tweekers, you have **no** idea how nice it would be to stay here all weekend," Craig said slowly and intently. He knew what it meant to Tweek to offer him to stay for more than one night. Tweek sometimes freaked out if someone stayed more than a few hours. Tweek released his shirt and a smile broke across his lips. He nodded happily. Craig turned back to his bag to stuff the remainder of the cloths in.

"Y-you do know you can come over here whenever you need too right?" Craig stopped what he was doing and looked back up at Tweek. The look in his eyes could only be explained as sheer hope. No one had ever offered him an escape before. Even his own mother did nothing to stop her husband.

"Thank you. So, so much" Craig said, forcing back the tears. He rubbed his eyes forcefully and smiled at Tweek so that he would know that he wasn't sad.

Ok. So Craig Tucker almost never cried. Unless it was in the presence of Tweek Tweak.

* * *

**Was totally listening to Concrete Angels by Martina McBride while writing this. If you've never heard it I suggest you go listen right now. Unless you hate country, in which feel free to ignore this comment XD**


	19. Do Not Disturb

019. Do Not Disturb

Everyone knows that when you see a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door you don't go in, right?

Wrong.

"Tweek I need your dirty cloths" Mrs. Tweak called as she pushed on the door, not bothering to knock. What she saw, however, was not what she was expecting. Craig was on top of her son, his hand beneath Tweek's shirt and the two were kissing as if the world was about to end. Her son on the other hand, sure as hell wasn't resisting. In fact, he had his hands working on the button of Craig's pants.

"Tweek Tweak!" The boy in questions mother dropped the laundry basket, causing both boys to jump away from each other. Both of them were panting lightly and so red that even the back of their necks were red.

"You have a lot of explaining to do" Tweek's mother said with disapproving look as she bent over to pick up the basket.

Tweek said nothing and Craig managed to restrain himself and not flick off the woman until she was out of the room. He turned back to Tweek and kissed the other boy lightly.

"I think its time for me to leave" Craig said with a small smile. Tweek was tugging on his shirt once more, buttoning it incorrectly as always. Craig leaned over and took the boys shirt in his hands, brushing away the shaking pair lightly. Tweek let his hands fall and he looked away as he allowed the dark haired boy to button his shirt.

"Please stay" Tweek whispered, still not looking at Craig. Craig's hands hesitated on the last button and he looked at Tweek.

"You sure you want that?" Craig asked the other boy with a raised eyebrow. Tweek hesitated for a moment but turned to look back at Craig. The look in his eye could only be explained as pure lust.

"She should learn what d-d-do not disturb m-means"


	20. Horror

020. Horror

Pip squeezed Damien's hand lightly as the walked up to the small group of kids that had gathered at the entrance to the haunted house. They had gotten there early enough that they didn't have to wait in line for too long.

"There they are. Hey guys!" Butters called out from the group, waving happily to Pip and Damien. Behind him, Kenny stood with his hands in his pockets and the parka hood pulled tightly over his head. Like that was going to stop anyone from recognizing him. With Butters and Kenny were Stan, Kyle, Craig and Tweek. The only reason that Cartman hadn't come was the fact that he had said he didn't want the fag to rub off on him. Everyone knew it was because he was afraid of the haunted house.

"You guys excited?" Butters asked happily as the two newest additions to their group made it over.

"Of course Leopold!" Pip said with a smile. He of course, was not excited at all. In fact, he was quite petrified. Pip had never been a fan of scary things but he just couldn't say no to Butters. He also knew that Damien absolutely loved scary things and after all, it was Halloween.

"Gah!" Tweek jumped about a foot in the air and it looked as if he was about ready to bolt. Another wicked scream came from the direction of the house and everyone found that the only reason that he hadn't run when he had the chance was because Craig had a firm hold on his hand.

"I can't do this. What if there's a serial killer on the loose that's snuck into the house and is out for our blood? Or what if it's the gnomes? There probably in there, right now waiting for me!" Tweek said, tugging on his shirt so hard with his free hand that it was sheer luck that it didn't rip right then and there. Stan, Kyle and Kenny all let out a groan of annoyance and rolled their eyes simultaneously, pretending that they didn't know the blond spazz. Craig flipped all three of them off, annoyed, and turned to calm the boy once more.

"Tweek. No ones going to hurt you. I promise" Craig said gently, taking the other hand in his own so the shirt could be spared. Tweek wouldn't be calmed however as fresh screams continued to come from within the house.

"Hey guys. Were gunna head off to do something else" Craig said, flicking Stan, Kyle and Kenny of once more.

"Man you're going to miss this?" Stan asked motioning to the house they had almost gained entrance too. Everyone knew that Craig absolutely loved scary things. But he just shrugged.

"Yah, no big deal" He said with another shrug.

"Your whipped dude" It was Kyle this time that spoke. Craig flipped Kyle off for a third time.

"Y-you don't h-have to sit with me. I can wait out h-h-here..b-by..myself" Tweek forced out, trying to pull his hand from Craig's lightly. Tweek's brown eyes told a different story. He was petrified of sitting out here by himself.

"Shut up Tweek" Craig said, flipping Kyle off once more before leading the boy off, away from the house despite his protests.

"Pussy" Kenny mumbled against the hood of his parka, which gained laughs from Stan and Kyle. Damien, Pip and Butters however just glared, un-approving. Pip squeezed Damien's hand gently, silently thanking him for not taking a part in the other three's activities. Damien smirked in return, looking down at the short Brit gently.

Finally the six boys got into the haunted house and traveled through in pairs. Stan and Kyle went first, fallowed by Kenny and Butters with Damien and Pip bringing up the rear. Everything went normal for a while, everyone but Damien screaming in some sort of fear or another. Damien had seen far to many real demons to be frightened by some cheap imitations. That was, until someone jumped out behind him that did a very good impression of his father.

Damien let out a deep noise of fear and shot a fireball out of his hand before he realized what he was doing. Out of sheer luck, the fireball landed directly in the middle of Kenny's back. The other boy caught on fire and quickly died.

"Oh my god! You killed Kenny!"

"You Bastards!"

"Oh shut the hell up" Damien's response. The man that had jumped behind Damien was freaking out however.

"Oh my god! You killed him. You guys gotta get out of here! And take his body with you!" The guy hissed at the now five boys. Damien rolled his eyes and led Pip out of the house, leaving the other boys to clean up his mess.

"Damien. You killed Kenneth again. How can you not regret it at all?" Pip asked, looking up at the other boy when they had gotten outside once more. Pip wrapped his arms around Damien and the other boy wrapped his arm around Pip. Damien thought about it for a moment and then shrugged.

"I'm the Anti-Christ. I don't regret killing anyone," He said with a shrug.

"Anyone?" Pip asked, looking at the ground. Damien rolled his eyes and put a hand below Pip's chin to make him meet his eyes.

"I would never kill you Pip" He said sincerely and smiled softly at the boy's reaction. The two then continued on their way, looking for something else to entertain them. Preferably without the company of Stan, Kyle and Butters.

* * *

**Blegh...ending fail .**


	21. Hero

021. Hero

Tweek Tweak had never been one to think about his hero's but it had come up at school when he was younger and he had given some bull answer about how he looked up to his father. Now, however, he was taking a good look at who he thought meant enough to him to be considered a hero. Why? Because he was Tweek. And as Tweek. He did not sleep.

Tweek's mind had simply run out of things to think about and had traveled all the way back to the seventh grade. He would never think of his dad as his hero. The man that he called his father had been far too concerned with his coffee shop to take his time to deal with his son and his concerns.

His mother on the other hand, had been too concerned with Tweek's life for Tweek's liking. She had always noticed every little twitch he had and had put him on every medication and new brand of coffee that she had ever come in contact with.

Tweek had been an only child so he hadn't had an older sibling to look up too. Mostly, he had only had his friends to look up too and he only had one that had been close enough to consider a hero.

Craig.

They were almost exact opposites. Tweek was a spazz. To sum it up simply in one word. He was a coffee addict who could barely write his own name. He couldn't button up his shirt correctly and didn't sleep. Not exactly what you would call normal.

Craig was the epitome of cool. He didn't care what people thought about them and never lost his temper in public. He flipped people off and did whatever he wanted.

Yes. Now that Tweek really thought about who was his hero. It had to be Craig. The other boy meant too much to Tweek that he couldn't imagine life without him. Craig was everything Tweek wanted to be.

Tweek rolled over on his bed, still shaking. He hadn't stopped shaking over the years but he had stopped panicking as much at night, probably as a result from one of the drugs that his mom had given to him.

"Yo Tweek"

Tweek looked up, peering around his room in the darkness and noticing the boy outside of his window. Tweek jumped lightly but moved to the window to let the other boy in.

Well speak of the devil.


	22. Obsession

022. Obsession

"No coffee for one day"

"A-A whole day?!"

"Yes a **whole** day"

Tweek looked up at Craig with wide brown eyes. Craig smirked and met Tweek's gaze with a wide smirk.

"B-But Craig. I-I-Gah!-I can't!" Tweek said with a deep frown set in his face.

"Than admit your obsessed," Craig said, his gaze narrowing as he crossed his arms. Tweek frowned and crossed his arms also, starting down the other boy but loosing the silent contest when he twitched uncontrollably.

"I-I'm not o-o-obsessed. I have ADD" Tweek said, turning his gaze to the floor between his feet.

"Tweek" Craig said, frowning at the other boy. Tweek didn't look up so Craig repeated his name. Finally, Tweek looked up and met Craig's eyes.

"Fine…I'm o-obsessed" Tweek said, his gaze falling to the ground once more and crossing his arms over his chest. He was sitting on his bed and refused to look at the older male.

"Good" Craig said and leaned down, placing his hands on either side of the boy and kissing him deeply. Tweek's eyes went wide and he twitched rather violently.

He never thought admitting that you were obsessed would have such a great result.

* * *

**Thank you so much Chels for making me feel better *hugs*  
Sorry its so short ^^;**


	23. I Can't

023. I can't…

"Damien…I can't" Pip said softly, turning his head to the side and refusing to look at the Anti-Christ. Pip leaned against the tree he was pinned too and clutched his books to his chest. Damien's hands were on either side of Pip's head and his crimson gaze was narrowed. The two of them had just been making out rather forcefully and Pip knew just what exactly this was leading too.

"What do you mean you can't?" Damien growled, the anger flashing in his gaze. He put a hand to Pip's chin and made the smaller male look at him. His crimson gaze met a soft blue and he searched the gaze for any sign that Pip was lying to him and just couldn't stand to be around the demon anymore.

"I-I just can't do this yet," Pip said, looking at Damien with a pleading gaze. Urging him to understand even if he hadn't given him any answers just yet. The Brit shifted uncomfortably in Damien's gaze and closed his eyes to try and stop the feeling. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Damien pulled back. Pip immediately felt a shiver run down his spine at the almost immediate lack of heat but didn't say a word.

"Fine. I needed to talk to my father anyway," Damien said, stuffing his hands rather forcefully into his pockets and growling deeply. He turned around and stalked off, allowing the shadows to overtake him. Pip watched the boy go and blinked back the tears. He knew that this was going to be an issue in their relationship, but sex before marriage was not something that Pip was going to bend on. Even if the two of them had been together for almost a year now.

Pip let out a deep sigh and loosened the death grip on his books. He reached up and pulled the hat straight on his head once more, hiding his eyes behind his straight blond bangs. This was going to be difficult.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Here" Damien growled, thrusting a small wrapped package into Pip's hands. He was frowning deeply and his eyebrows were knitted together tightly. Before Pip could respond, Damien had conjured up a few flames to teleport himself away. Pip looked down at the box in his hands and found that his hands were shaking lightly.

He clenched the small box gently and slipped it in to his book bag just as the bell rang. Then ran off to class, knowing that he was most likely going to be late.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Pip walked home alone. He hadn't been used to walking home alone since usually Damien would walk with him. However, Pip knew not to complain. He wasn't exactly positive on what terms he and Damien were on. While thinking about this, Pip remembered that Damien had given him something that morning and he hadn't had a chance to open it.

Pip stopped walking momentarily and rummaged through his book bag, quickly finding what he was looking for. He slipped the book bag onto his back once more and fingering the edge lightly. He took a deep breath and pealed off the wrapping paper with nimble fingers.

He almost dropped it, however, when he realized that it was a small jewelry box. His eyes widened and his hands shook once more. This time, he did drop the box and he heard the gentle 'tink' of mettle hitting the ground.

"What? You didn't like it?" Damien's voice greeted Pip and he just gapped like a fish. Damien bent down to pick up the simple band once more, his other hand slipped into his black jeans.

"D-Damien" He finally managed to stutter. "I-I don't know w-what to say" His voice dropped to a whisper as Damien walked up and slipped the ring onto Pip's finger. After all, Damien wasn't used to not getting what he wanted and Pip was no different.

"Say Yes Pip" Damien said, his voice silky smooth and dark, the very essence of the Anti-Christ.

"Yes" Pip said without hesitation. Damien smirked, kissing the other boy deeply.

* * *

**XD this almost has nothing to do with the prompt but I dont care lol it took on a life of its own  
Hope you like it ^^  
**


	24. Cold

024. Cold

"Tweek are you ok?" Craig asked, raising his eyebrow at the other boy. Token and Clyde too turned to look at the blond.

"Yah you're shaking more than usual" Token said with a frown. Tweek shook his head but was clinging to his coffee cup like it was his lifeline.

"I'm j-j-just cold," He said with a small smile, sipping the warm black liquid and trying to warm himself up. Craig rolled his eyes.

"Dude, its like 10 degrees out here. Why aren't you wearing a coat?" Craig said, his eyes narrowed. Tweek shrugged and his gaze fell to the ground, refusing to look at any of the other boys at his bus stop. He was wearing his usual cloths, a green button down long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark pants.

"I-I don't have one" Tweek murmured, twitching gently. Craig rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh, knowing that Tweek was telling the truth. After all, Tweek almost never lied unless it was utterly necessary. Craig dropped his backpack onto the ground and stripped off his coat. Clyde meanwhile swiped Tweek's coffee. Before Tweek could realize what was happening he had Craig's coat on and was sipping his coffee again, this time much warmer.

"C-Craig" Tweek said with a frown, blushing lightly though it was hard to tell since he was so cold that you could barely tell.

"Its fine Tweek. Were just going to have to go talk to your parents after school" Craig said, slipping his book bag onto his shoulder once more and slipping his hands into his pockets. Tweek said nothing but snuggled deeper into the thick winter coat happily.

"Finally!" Clyde called out as the bus finally rolled up to their stop. Craig flipped off the bus, having gotten quite cold from the lack of a coat but not complaining. His face had even turned a light pink. The four boys got onto the bus quickly and took their seats.

"Do you want this back?" Tweek asked, looking over to Craig and twitching once again. Craig shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest, looking out the window.

"Nah, keep it till we get to your house" He said with a shrug, red once more.

But this time, it wasn't from the cold.

* * *

I'm so behind in life . Sorry if the next couple chapters fail.


	25. Fireworks

025. Fireworks

"Awww! No" Pip's voice was decidedly distressed. He pouted, leaning against the window frame as the rain came down in a torrential downpour.

"If it keeps raining like this we wont be able to see the fireworks" Pip said with a frown as he turned to look back at Damien. He actually looked like he might cry. Damien raised an eyebrow. He didn't see what exactly the big deal with fireworks was. After all, it was just a few chemicals being set on fire. Something he could replicate quite well.

"It's early. It'll stop raining by then," He said with a small nod as he walked over behind the blond, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. Pip let out a sigh but said nothing, instead just snuggled against the warm embrace.

The two boys stayed in this position for a while. Damien closed his eyes lightly and even managed to fall into a light doze. That is…until he was awoken abruptly by Pip's happy exclamation.

"Look! It's stopped!" Pip said happily. Damien's eyes snapped open and he jumped slightly.

"What?" Damien asked sleepily, rubbing his eye gently.

"The rain. It stopped, just like you said" Pip said, the smile so wide on his face that Damien thought it would break in half. Even the sun had come out behind the blond just in time to set and it looked like it was going to be a beautiful night. Pip pulled out of Damien's embrace and ran up the stairs, going to get ready for the show. Damien, on the other hand, stuffed his hands into his pockets and narrowed his eyes lightly.

"Come on" Pip tugged on Damien's hand lightly towards the door. Damien blinked a few times. How did Pip get down here so fast? Damien shook his head and dismissed the question and fallowed the blond out of the house, only stopping to lock the door behind them.

The two walked hand in hand to the park and Damien had to literally keep Pip from skipping. Pip was just too excited for his own good. When the two finally found a good spot, Pip pulled a large blanket out of his book bag and laid it out on the grass. Damien plopped down beside Pip and leaned back, holding himself up with his palms.

"Why are you so excited?" Damien asked Pip curiously, his eyebrow cocked in curiosity. Pip looked back at the other boy and frowned slightly, thinking of just why exactly he wanted to see the fireworks so badly.

"Well probably because I've never seen them before" Pip smiled and shifted over, settling between Damien's legs and leaning against him. Damien nodded, that made sense. The two boys chatted about random things that had happened during their day before being silenced by the loud screech of one of the first fireworks.

Pip leaned foreword; his eyes wide and his mouth open with his lips twitched up in a small smile. Damien looked at the other boy rather than at the fireworks and slipped his arms around Pip's waist. He then let his crimson gaze travel up, watching the explosions with an almost bored expression.

Just as the grand finally was starting, Damien leaned up so his face was millimeters from Pip's ears. "I love you Pip" Damien said and as Pip turned to look at him, face flushed red. Damien kissed the boy and let his eyes drift shut.

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating yesterday D: But the way its going I'm not going to be able to update tomorow either. Sorry!**


	26. Handwriting

026. Handwriting

"How can you read this?" Craig said with a frown, looking down at the paper in his hands. The paper was slightly crumpled and had been taped up on one corner. Craig raised his brown eyes to the other boy and narrowed them slightly.

"Ngh" Tweek twitched rather violently, his hand tugging on his shirt lightly. "W-what do you mean?" He asked looking at the paper. Of course, Tweek could read it perfectly. Craig on the other hand, couldn't read a word. Instead of answering the blond, Craig instead just held up the paper, his face blank.

"O-oh" Tweek said softly, taking the paper from Craig. He realized just how sloppy he had written it. He then promptly crumpled it up and then threw it into the trash. He picked up his pencil once more and tried to take his time and improve his handwriting. Craig leaned back and laid down on the blond's bed, his hat pulled over his eyes. The two boys had been partnered up to do a report on a famous actor.

"I-I-I'm done" Tweek said, his fist clenched shut tightly. He had even managed to snap one of the pencils in the process of writing the papers. But, he had succeeded in making his handwriting legible. Craig pulled his hat off of his eyes and opened one of them too looks at Tweek.

"Much better" Craig said with a smirk, he then opened both of his eyes and sat up once more. "Thanks Tweek, I'll write it up so the teacher can read it and read it tomorrow," Craig said with a small nod. That had been their deal. They both worked on getting the information then Tweek would write it up if Craig would present it. Tweek could never present something in front of the class. Not without a major mental break down first.

"Wow, your handwriting's actually pretty good when you take your time" Craig said once he had taken the paper and looked at it close up. Tweek mumbled something about hating his handwriting and Craig just chuckled.

"See yah tomorrow Tweek" He laughed and kissed the boys cheek lightly. Tweek blushed brightly.

"S-S-See yah C-Craig" Tweek managed to force out just before Craig left.

* * *

Blegh, fail -.- sorry! I'll try harder on my next one. No promices on when it'll be up though. I've got lots of school work *gag*


	27. Song Lyrics

027. Song Lyrics

Damien laid on the bed he shared with Pip, his arm over his eyes. The radio beside of him was on loud enough so that he couldn't hear anything going on in the house unless he really tried. He was just about to drift off to sleep when he heard a song come on whose lyrics brought him back to full consciousness.

_"And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now"_

Damien shifted his arm from across his face and he turned his head to look at the Radio. His arm moved to behind his head and he laced his fingers in his black hair. He stared at the ceiling as the song played and only after it had finished did Damien get up. Before Damien realized what had happened he had already downloaded the song, for free of course, and had it on his iPod.

Damien played the song once more and closed his eyes lightly, listening to the lyrics more intently this time.

_"And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
cause sooner or later its over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight"_

Damien frowned and turned off the music before closing the lid of the laptop lightly. He let his hair fall in front of her eyes and he slipped the black iPod into his jeans pocket. Damien walked out of the house and slipped on the messenger bag he had recently taken up carrying wherever he went.

Damien walked to the nearby park and sat down on the bench, leaning back and slipping the headphones into his ears to tune out the world for a while. He thought back to all he and his fiancé had been through. Damien's mind eventually brought him back to the worst time in their five-year relationship. Pip had been kidnapped by Cartman and the event had ended with Pip giving up his life to save Damien's. The dark haired boy's fist curled tightly at the memory and his jaw clenched together in anger.

Damien had ended up giving up his immortality in exchange for a life with the blond. That had to be why the song meant so much to the once Anti-Christ. Damien had given up his immortality to touch Pip again.

"Damien. I missed you" Pip looked down at Damien and leaned in to kiss him. Damien opened his eyes once the blond had pulled away. The dark haired boy stood up and slipped the headphones into Pip's ears. Pip let out a small noise of confusion.

"Just listen" Damien said gently before hitting the play button once more on the iPod. As Pip listened, Damien took the Brit's hand in his own and the two walked down the sidewalk.

"I love you Damien" Pip whispered softly.

"I love you too" Damien smiled and kissed the boys forehead gently, taking pride in the smaller boys blush.

* * *

**I love this song XD *sufficated under the weight of school work***

**DEDICATED TO MY PIP! You know who you are 83  
**


	28. Song Lyrics Pt II

027. Song Lyrics Pt. 2

"Alright, settle down class" Mr. Mellow said, turning to the class and putting his hands on his hips. He narrowed his eyes at the tenth graders.

"You have an assignment over the weekend" He waited for the groan of the student's disappointment and couldn't help but smile when it came. "You are to find a song that you think represents something no body knows about you and you will sing it in front of the class" He reveled in the horrified look of most of the students. He even laughed evilly when the bell rang.

Craig managed to restrain himself until the bell rang and then promptly flipped off Mellow before walking out of the classroom to meet up with Clyde, Token and Tweek. Token and Clyde were grumbling over the assignment and Tweek was sipping his coffee. The four boys then began their walk home. They all were old enough to get their licenses but no one in South Park got their licenses until it was absolutely necessary.

"Fuck music class" Clyde grumbled, looping his thumbs in the straps of his book bag. Tweek and Token nodded in agreement and Craig couldn't help but speak up.

"I second the motion" He said flipping off the school behind them and looking at it while walking backwards. Tweek bit his lip in an effort not to tell Craig that he could very well fall and break his neck by walking backwards. He had been making an effort not to be as spazzy and paranoid lately but it was only resulting in worse panic attacks and a severely chewed up lip.

"I'll see you guys later" Craig said, waving to the other three boys and walking into his house. He kicked off his shoes as soon as he was inside and quickly bounded up the stairs to the small computer room across from his own room. He dropped his book bag beside the chair and rummaged through his hoodie pocket for his iPod.

He rolled his eyes when he saw that his sister had been on the computer and had downloaded her own music. He moved the mouse to close out of the program but before he could one of the songs caught his eye.

"Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop," Craig read out loud. Curiously, he brought up the Internet browser and found the lyrics to the song. However, he was soon blushing quite involuntarily.

"That works" He said, transferring the song over to his iPod and then slipping the headphones in to listen to it while he shut down the computer like his sister should have.

Monday at school, Craig's stomach was practically doing flips. God he hated this teacher. Without realizing it, he flipped the teacher and gave a death glare to the back of his head. The damn motherfucker had decided that they would go in order of first names alphabetically. Meaning that the only people who were before him were Clyde and Bebe. Damn Butters wasn't even before him since his real name was Leopold. Fuck.

"Craig its your turn" Mr. Mellow called out, snapping Craig from his daze and causing him to flip the teacher off once more. Mr. Mellow just rolled his eyes and Craig stood up. He put his hands behind his back and folded them together in an effort not to flip off every single person and thing in the room.

"I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you  
Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.  
I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down  
I want to come too…

I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you"

Craig sang softly at first, barely being heard over the music. He tried his hardest not to look at the person he was singing for. He knew that that would be such a giveaway that he wouldn't be able to survive it. So instead, he looked over the others heads and stared at the wall behind them.

"_No one understands me quite like you do  
Through all of the shadowy corners of me_

_I never knew just what it was  
About this old coffee shop I love so much  
All of the while I never knew…  
Ahh…"_

Craig took a deep breath while the music played and he felt his cheeks flaring again. He knew that he was basically confessing his feelings for that certain person and his mind wouldn't let him relax. Even if he had, had these feelings for over a year now he couldn't help but be nervous.

_"I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you  
Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.  
I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine  
now I'm shining too_

_Because, oh because  
I've fallen quite hard over you_

_If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know  
If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone"_

God he felt like an idiot. He really wished that he could take back the song now. He knew that he couldn't so he just kept on singing. With every pause however, he took deep breaths in an attempt to keep from passing out. Fuck he was an idiot.

_"I never knew just what it was  
About this old coffee shop I love so much  
All of the while, I never knew  
I never knew just what it was  
About this old coffee shop I love so much  
All of the while, I never knew_

_All of the while, All of the while it was you  
You…  
You…  
You…"_

_  
_When he was done singing he looked straight at Tweek, knowing that he was giving himself away. He didn't care anymore though and then walked back to his desk. If anyone didn't know what he was singing about now than they didn't get to know. Craig sunk back into his seat and pulled his hat down over his eyes. He was bright red but thankfully his hat covered most of the blush.

He felt someone put something on his desk and looked down, pulling the hat back up to its normal spot. It was a note. Craig opened the note to find Tweek's unmistakable scrawl that he called handwriting.

_Do you mean it?_

_Yes No_

The no was so horribly written that it took even Craig, who was used to Tweek's handwriting, a while to figure it out. When he did he quickly circled the yes and tapped the blond boy in front of him. Tweek took the note quickly and smiled gently. Craig couldn't see this however.

What he did see though was just how red Tweek's ears had gotten.

* * *

**I heard this song and I just couldn't resist!**


	29. Calm

028. Calm

Craig has a problem. It wasn't just a normal small problem that could be fixed by just ignoring it. No, Craig liked those kinds of problems but this wasn't one of them. He shifted his green eyes up and met Tweek's once more, looking them over in a vain attempt to find out this was all just some cruel joke.

"This sucks ass," Craig grumbled and Tweek jumped a little at Craig's voice. He had been focused so intently on the other boys gaze that he had almost completely stopped shaking. That returned quickly though, not surprisingly.

"I-I know" Tweek said, his gaze falling to his hands. He had them wrapped around a coffee cup tightly; even his knuckles had begun to go white from his grip. Craig watched the other boy for a moment before letting his own gaze fall to the cup and the grip the other boy had on it.

Tweek had just dropped the worst news of Craig's life. Apparently, his newest psychiatrist had told Tweek's parents that this town was too stressful for Tweek and that he should be sent away somewhere less trying on his nerves. So as a result, his parents were sending him to a boarding school in Wyoming.

"What a bunch of Bull Shit" Craig growled and flicked off the cup in Tweek's hand. It looked like he was flicking off the object of his affections however and Tweek jumped a bit as a result. He was used to Craig flipping him off after all…it was Craig. He flipped off everyone and everything at least twice a day. Tweek stayed silent and rubbed the rim of the cup with his thumb lightly. His hands were shaking horribly however, so it wasn't going to well.

"I've got it. I'm going to pack and were going to get out of here. Leave. Move somewhere far away where our parents'll never find us" Craig said, a smile suddenly breaking over his face. Tweek looked up at Craig, his brown eyes wide.

"What?! Craig, were sixteen! Where do you think were gunna go?" Tweek twitched rather violently and he almost spilled the coffee. Craig shook his head and his smile just widened.

"Does it matter?" Craig asked, the hope so evident in his eyes that Tweek almost didn't want to say anything so instead just looked down at his coffee. Craig took this as Tweek not wanting to go however and his hopes fell. "You don't want to go?" Craig asked, his voice no longer loud and excited.

"N-No! I want to go with you Craig. I want t-t-to be with you. But -Gah!- what if we don't find anywhere to stay? Or –Jesus Christ!- what if our parents find us? Or we get arrested?" Tweek's voice faded off in to silence and just as Craig was going to reassure him a new thought came into Tweek's head. "What if we get separated?!" His eyes were wide when he met Craig's and the fear was causing him to shake so badly that he had to let go of the coffee and grip his knees to keep from spilling the dark liquid.

"Tweekers" Craig chuckled lightly. He knew it probably was wrong of him to laugh when his friend was on the brink of a nervous breakdown but he couldn't help it. The blond was just so damned cute. "I would **never **let that happen," Craig said, reaching across the table to put a hand to the side of the smaller boys face. "You know I can't deal with not being around you" Craig said gently and offered the other boy a lopsided smile.

At his touch he felt the other boys shaking calm down so much that he almost couldn't feel it. He met Tweek's eyes gently and his smile grew when Tweek smiled back. This was why he couldn't let Tweek be sent away. The other boy needed him to be calm. That much was evident. However, Craig didn't know that he needed Tweek just as much as Tweek needed him. The only reason that he was calm was because he focused on the other boy rather than himself. Without the blond, Craig was one giant time bomb. Just waiting for the first person to cross him so he can explode.

Simply put, the two needed each other to be calm.

"A-Alright. I-I think I can d-d-do this" Tweek said, taking a deep breath and looking up at Craig again. Craig knew that probably one of the major reasons that Tweek was agreeing to this was because his parents were going to send him away anyway.

"Good. I'm going to run home and I'll come back with the car ok?" Craig said with a wide smile, standing up. Tweek jumped up almost as before Craig had said that he was leaving and grabbed Craig's sleeve.

"No. What if you don't come back?" Tweek said, his eyes wide once more. Craig looked a little shocked that Tweek would even think that but then realized just whom he was talking too.

"Here" Craig said tugging off his hat and handing it to Tweek. "I'll have to come back for this," He said with a smile before leaving to go home and get his car and bags. Tweek stood in the kitchen for a while before tugging Craig's hat over his head and twitching rather violently. He figured that he must be out of his mind. So instead he clung to the facts that he knew were true.

He was running away.

No…he was running away with his best friend.

No…he was running away with his secret crush.

He was sixteen.

He didn't know where they were going or what they were going to do when they got there.

And, surprisingly, he was the most calm that he had ever been in his life.

* * *

**Hope you like it 83 I should be able to update more frequently now. At least...I hope**


	30. Change

029. Change

"No"

"Gah!- What?"

"No" Craig's voice was monotone as he narrowed his eyes at the blond boy and then turned to promptly walk away. Tweek was left standing there a very confused expression on his face.

"Craig!" Tweek finally yelled. However, the boy in question was to far gone to possibly hear Tweek at this point. So the blond began to run after Craig, praying that he wouldn't fall on his face like he usually did when he ran.

"Craig wait!" He called once he was in earshot of the other boy. The dark haired boy turned to look back at Tweek and crossed his arms with an annoyed expression.

"What?" His voice was still monotone but he somehow managed to sound pissed. This caused Tweek to twitch rather violently.

"Why?" Tweek asked with a frown, shaking rather violently. He had been up all night stressing over talking to Craig and still didn't know if he could go threw with it, even if he had already gotten the hard part over with.

"Because you're the best thing that's happened to me and I'm not letting you leave" Craig said with a shrug. Tweek let out a small noise of surprise and then twitched once more, fully expecting Craig to walk away.

"B-But…I…what if they find out?" Tweek asked, his gaze falling to the ground. He and Craig had kissed the previous day and had decided that they were infatuated with each other. This morning, Tweek had decided that it would be better if they weren't together. Apparently, Craig thought otherwise.

"This school has been boring lately. It can use a change," Craig said with a shrug, reaching out and taking Tweek's hand in his own before making the boy walk again forcefully. Tweek's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Craig wanted something to change? Craig Tucker? Tweek just couldn't believe it. He was snapped back in to reality however when he heard the other boy chuckling deeply.

"Gah! What?" Tweek demanded, turning to look back at Craig.

"Your face was perfect" The dark haired boy laughed before kissing the other boys cheek lightly.

* * *

**Short! Sorry D:  
XD That's three Creek's in a row. I'll make sure to do a Dip one soon. I promise**


	31. Dreams

030. Dreams

"Damien do you ever dream?" Pip asked, rolling from his back to his belly on the bed and looking at the anti-christ with his gentle blue eyes. Damien turned from the computer screen to look at Pip and raised a wild eyebrow.

"Which dreams are you talking about?" Damien asked, turning back to the screen to save what he was working on and turn his full attention to Pip. Just based on the tone in the Brit's voice this was not something he took lightly.

"I mean like do you have anything that you really want to accomplish in your life" Pip asked, shifting this time to a sitting position and folding his hands in his lap. Damien looked thoughtful for a minute before shrugging and lying down beside the other boy.

"I'm the Anti-Christ. I don't really have that much of a choice in what I want to do" Damien said, raising his arm and slipping his hand behind his head as a makeshift pillow. Pip frowned at this answer and turned so that he was facing Damien once more.

"How can you be happy like that?" Pip asked, his eyes narrowed slightly and his eyebrows furrowed together. He couldn't imagine not having a choice in what he wanted to do with his life.

"Well…So far its going great," Damien said, smirking wide enough to show his fangs. Pip blushed deeply, knowing that Damien was talking about him and couldn't help but smile gently.

"Your just saying that" Pip said, looking away but looking back at him out of the corner of his eye. Damien chuckled deeply and slipped his hand into Pip's gently.

"Pip" Damien said gently, fighting the urge to laugh. He was trying to be serious after all. "Do you really want to know what I want to happen in my life?" Damien asked Pip, sitting up to make sure Pip knew that he was serious about this. When Pip nodded his head eagerly Damien continued speaking.

"I want to spend the rest of it with you" Damien said, not being able to keep the blush from his face. It was Damien's turn to look away, not being brave enough to look Pip in the eye. Pip went so red that even his ears blushed pink and he let out a small gasp of surprise. He would have never thought that Damien would have been able to commit to any one person. Especially not him. True, they had been living together for a while but that didn't mean anything. Damien was well known for loving people and leaving them when they were their most vulnerable.

"Damien" Pip whispered gently, finally finding his voice. "I love you"

"I know" Damien replied, turning back and smirking once more.

* * *

**XD Blatent Star Wars referance lol**


	32. Fancy

031. Fancy

"I hate dressing up" Damien said, tugging uncomfortably on the coat of his suit uncomfortably. Pip stood in front of full-length mirror, straightening the bow tie of his own matching suit. The shorter boy had his hair drawn back into a very small ponytail to keep it out of his face. He turned to look at the Anti-Christ and frowned, putting his hands on his slim hips.

"Yes, but you have too" Pip said and then paused, noting the frown on Damien's face "for me" He finished with a small smile, content to see the small twitch of Damien's lips as he fought his own smile.

"I guess" Damien said, pushing Pip aside playfully so he could check his own appearance in the mirror. Pip laughed and tried to push Damien back but was outmatched in both height and weight so wasn't able to do much. Pip buttoned up his jacket quickly and then tugged on Damien's arm, pulling him to words the door.

"Come on, were going to be late" Pip said quickly, Damien chuckled deeply and fallowed the boy down the stairs and out of the house. He opened the door for the smaller boy and then got into the car himself, pulling the keys out of his pocket and promptly starting the vehicle. The two made their way to the school and then walked out.

"I can't believe your dragging me to your prom" Damien said with a groan as he opened the door of Pip's side of the car.

"Technically its your prom too" Pip giggled and slipped his arm into the crook of Damien's elbow. Damien led the boy into the building and then to their table. Pip had gotten them a table with Tweek, Craig, Token, Clyde and Bebe. Damien figured that their other seat would be empty and that was fine with him. Hopefully that would mean he would only have to sit next to Pip.

"Don't look so grim" Pip said and poked the taller boy in the side gently. Damien hadn't even realized it but he had zoned out, focusing on taking in all the sights of the gymnasium. They had really made it look nice and he was quite surprised.

"Look, here comes the food" Pip said happily. Damien looked up to see someone coming with their meals and raised an eyebrow at pip. How could Pip get so excited over food? Damien brushed the thought off however and then began to eat.

Once they had finished eating Damien leaned back in his chair, looking around at the other couples out on the dance floor enjoying themselves. His eyes didn't even widen when he caught sight of Kenny and his date practically having sex on the dance floor. Using grinding as a form of dancing. Pip fallowed Damien's gaze and then blushed so red that he almost chocked on his food.

"Oh my god" Pip said, coughing into his napkin. One of the teachers spotted Kenny and his date however and broke them apart. Thank god. Damien turned to look at Pip and chuckled deeply, rubbing the other boys back gently.

The rest of the night went well and Damien had to admit that by the final dance that he had a pretty good time. He stood with Pip, swaying back and forth slowly. Damien's hands were wrapped around the shorter boys waist and Pip's arms were around Damien's neck gently. The two swayed in time with the slow song, looking into each other's eyes and chatting softly.

_Now I'm just rollin' home into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you_

"I love you Damien" Pip whispered softly as the last words of the song rang through the gym. Damien smiled gently.

"I love you too Pip" He whispered and leaned in, kissing the boy gently and then putting his forehead to Pip's.

"I guess being fancy isn't so bad" Damien whispered and smirked, slipping his hand into Pip's. The two then walked out of the room, hand in hand.

* * *

**Bonus points if you know the song XD**


	33. Novel

032. Novel

"Pip. You have a novel written after you?" Damien asked, his expression blank and the said book in his hand. Pip turned to look back at Damien and blushed darkly. He stood up straight from bending over the box that he was rummaging through and gapped a couple of times, trying to think of something to say.

"Well…I…uh…I guess so" Pip managed to say, rubbing the back of his head in an embarrassed way. He had been meaning to tell Damien about said book but hadn't gotten around to it.

"Great Expectations?" Damien asked, looking down at the book in his hand and raising an eyebrow. He had heard of the book, it was one of the classics after all. He hadn't been able to bring himself to read the book, never being able to care about someone else's problems before. Now that it involved Pip he couldn't help but be interested.

Pip on the other hand wasn't sure if he wanted Damien to read the book. After all, he had been so infatuated with Estella in his younger years that he didn't want Damien to get the wrong idea. That and they had the ending wrong. The book had him and Estella get together and live happily ever after. Ha. If only they knew the truth.

"Y-yes. But the books not very accurate" Pip said slowly, turning back to the box. Damien didn't act like he'd heard the boy however and instead flipped open the book to begin reading. Pip found what he was looking for and then took a seat at the window seat. He watched the people walk outside and before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep.

When the smaller boy woke up he was in the bed. It seemed as if Damien had tucked him in and left him in peace. Pip slowly sat up, forcing back a yawn and rubbing his eye lightly. He ran a hand through his hair and then stood up. Pip walked out of the room and down the stairs, looking for Damien.

"There you are" The boy said gently when he had found the Anti-Christ. Damien was sitting on the couch downstairs, the TV on and some random horror movie playing.

"Did you sleep well?" Damien asked gently as Pip sat down beside him and snuggled into his side. Pip nodded as Damien wrapped an arm around the British boy and kissed the top of his head.

"Did you finish the book?" Pip asked slowly, unsure what answer he wanted to hear. Damien nodded and Pip blushed lightly, waiting for the other boy to speak. The silence stretched on and just when Pip figured he would have to ask, Damien spoke once more.

"It was interesting" Damien began slowly and Pip felt his stomach clench in anticipation of his calling out the feelings he once had for Estella. "But the writer got the ending wrong" Damien said with a small smirk. Pip looked up at him with a confused expression, wondering how Damien could have known this. For all he knew, Pip and Estella could have been together for a long time, and then broken up before the two of them had gotten together.

"How do you know?" Pip asked curiously, once again not knowing if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Because I trust you," Damien said softly, kissing the boy on the forehead lightly. Pip blushed deeply.

"Maybe you can write a fallow up novel" Pip said, his face now bright red. He wrapped his arms around the dark boy and buried his face in the other boy's chest.

"Maybe I will" Damien said with a small chuckle. Pip was shocked to hear just how serious Damien sounded about it. However, he kept silent. Knowing that it was useless to try and talk Damien out of it if he really wanted to do something.

* * *

**Because we all didn't see this coming XDD' *shot***


	34. Vampire

033. Vampires

Butters looked down at the shirt sitting on the closet floor. His hand gripped the handle on the door tightly and he stood motionless. On top of the shirt was a half used bottle of hair dye and a pair of fake fangs. Butters took a deep breath and slowly reached down to pick up the items that had fallen from the top shelf.

Now. Butters wasn't as young or naive as he was way back in the fourth grade, but he did still believe that vampires were real and that they could very well come back for him. Butters walked out of the closet items in hand and sat down on his bed. He took another deep breath and set the items down beside him. His gaze was locked on said items for a while longer before his mom called up the stairs.

"Butters, Honey, its time for dinner!" Butter's gaze snapped up from the bed and to the door.

"Yes Mom!" He called out and quickly stood up. He didn't bother hiding the items, as they would hold no significance to anyone who happened upon them. Well, at least to his family anyway. Butters walked down the stairs quickly and took his usual seat.

Since he had gotten older his parents had become less strict but if he didn't come when they called they still got pretty angry. The three of them ate dinner in silence and when Butters was finished he asked to be excused and then, after cleaning up his dishes, ran back upstairs.

Only to find a surprise waiting for him. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. Someone had broken in to his room and had taken the things off of his bed.

"Oh hamburgers!" He said with a wide frown and forcing back the tears. He turned his gaze to the window and saw that it was wide open and that there was a piece of paper stuck too it. Butters raised a hand and forcefully rubbed his eye in an attempt to keep from crying as he walked over to read what it said.

If you want your stuff back you will meet me in the park tonight at midnight

Butters looked the paper over back and front in an attempt to find any clues at who could have written it but when he found none he figure that he had no other choice than to meet whoever it was at midnight. Butters face turned from grief to worry. If his parents found out that he was gone they would kill him and then ground him forever. Probably not in that order but who knew with his parents.

Butters turned to the open window and started to climb down slowly. If he fell and hurt himself he would probably get in more trouble than he would if he got caught. Once he got down he quickly took off at a sprint, knowing that the sooner he got away the safer he would be.

Once at the park Butters took a seat on the swings. Knowing that he was early, he figured that he would have to wait and might as well get comfortable. Before he knew it, it was time and there was no one around. Or at least he thought.

"So you came" Butters spun around but found no one around.

"Of c-course I did. I want my stuff back" Butter's forced out, trying not to let whoever it was know just how scared he was. After all, he was going to be 18 pretty soon and shouldn't let anyone intimidate him anymore.

"Well than" suddenly the voice sounded very close to him and Butters whirled around again, rising to his feet and making the swing sway back and forth slowly. "What are you willing to do for it?" The voice was right behind him and right in his ear. Butters almost let out a scream but bit his tongue just in time.

"P-please, just…g-g-give me my stuff back," Butters said slowly, shaking horribly. "I j-just want to get home before my parents find out I'm g-gone" He said again, trying not to ramble like he usually did when he was scared.

"Patients. I'll give it back momentarily," The voice said gently and Butters felt a finger trail over his neck lightly. That caused a huge shutter to go down Butters back and he gulped, trying to calm himself down.

"Just stay still. This won't hurt…much" Butters started to scream when he felt the sharp fangs pierce his skin but a hand came up to cover his mouth, keeping him from alerting anyone to his predicament. Before he could struggle, his vision went black.

Blinking against the bright sun, Butters woke up the next morning in his bed. He quickly rolled over onto his stomach and pulled his pillow over his head to block out the bright light. He had a headache from it already.

Suddenly, he jerked to a sitting position, remembering the events from the night before. His eyes were wide and he put a hand to his neck. He felt a bandage on his neck and he knew that it hadn't been a dream. He shakily lowered his hand, how could this be possible? Why would a vampire come after him? But most importantly, how was he not burning up in the light?

"Butters! Your friends here to walk with you to school!" Now that was a shock. No one walked with him to school. Butters wasn't really close to many people in the school and wasn't close enough to anyone to have them walk with him to school. Well, Except for Dougie and he had his own group of friends now.

Butters quickly got dressed and searched for a moment and found his sunglasses. He then slipped them on and headed downstairs. To his surprise, he found Kenny standing outside and waiting for him.

"Kenny? Hello" Butters said with a wide smile, resisting the urge to hug him. The other boy had stopped wearing his Parka with the hood up but instead left it unzipped with a black t-shirt underneath. Kenny merely tilted his head in response and then began walking beside Butters towards the school.

"So what made you want to walk with me today?" Butters asked cheerfully when they were about half way there. Kenny stayed silent for a moment and Butters smile faded slightly. However Kenny spoke before Butters lost all hope.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok," Kenny said gently. Butter's frowned and his eyebrows came together in a confused look. Why would Kenny care about him? Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Kenny was the one who had attacked him last night!

"It was you?!" Butters demanded, turning to face Kenny with wide eyes hidden behind sunglasses. Kenny turned to look at Butters but said nothing, instead just slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Why?" Butters asked, feeling the fear start to grip him again. Kenny looked thoughtful for a moment but then shrugged lightly as he answered.

"Because I couldn't see spending eternity with anyone else" was his answer. He then continued walking, leaving Butters with his mouth wide open and his sunglasses nearly falling off. The sun hit his eyes however and it snapped him out of his shock. Butters pushed the sunglasses back up on his face and then took after Kenny, having to run to catch up.

* * *

**I know I'm supposed to do Dip and Creek but I couldn't think of anything for them so I changed it to Bunny ^^ I hope thats ok. If not, just leave a review and I'll try to keep from doing so in any of the remaining prompts.**

**Secondly, The vampires in this story don't burn up in the sunlight but are only extremely sensitive. Thus, Butters needing sunglasses when he leaves the house. **

**Ummm...I think thats it. Reviews are love :3  
**


	35. Lucky

034. Lucky

Damien could watch Pip for hours. Not only because he was infatuated with the boy but because he was so damned lucky. He had watched the boy when Pip didn't know he was watching and saw it for himself. Now when it came to just how lucky Pip was, Damien could think of only one was to put it. If Pip wasn't so damned lucky he would have died more times than Kenny had and most likely wouldn't have come back.

For example, one of the times that Damien had watched Pip after they had first gotten together, while Pip was walking down the street on his way to the bakery and so much had happened just behind him. Not only had there been a ten-car pile up, but there had also been a robbery and a mailman going insane at the post office.

To say that Damien had gotten overprotective of Pip after that first time would have been an understatement.

Another time, when Damien had been forced to go back to hell to take care of some business with his father, Pip had somehow managed to get a hold of Kenny's unlucky parka. If Damien wasn't immortal he was positive that he would have died of a heart attack when he had found out. Damien had somehow managed to wrangle Pip out of the parka (he had told him that it made him look fat) and then promptly burned the clothing.

That had been one of the worst days of his immortal life. Pip had gotten mad at him (because he had called him fat) and refused to speak with him at all. Damien had then got mad at Pip and they didn't speak for a week. So scratch that first thought. It had been the worst week of his life.

Thankfully, they had moved past that argument and come out stronger. The two boys walked hand in hand down the pathway through the park silently. Damien never thought he would see the day but he was actually thanking God for something.

He was thanking God that Pip, his Pip, was so damned lucky.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness ^^; I have the feeling they may be short for a little while so I hope you don't mind**


	36. Ice

**Warning for Language 83**

035. Ice

"Tweek are you ok?" Craig asked, raising an eyebrow over at the smaller boy. Tweek was shaking violently.

"Nnn" Tweek found himself unable to say anything. His wide brown eyes were locked on the sidewalk in front of them and his fists were clenching tightly on his green coat. His parents had finally brought him one after Craig had complained about it to them. He had done it discreetly however so they thought it was they're own idea. Craig stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked up at Tweek.

Tweek was standing on the last step of South Park High and Craig was standing on the sidewalk leading away from the school. So as a result they were the same height.

"Tweek come on. Its cold out here and I want to get home" Craig said, pulling his hands out of his pockets once more and rubbing them together.

"I-I can't" Tweek said, closing his eyes and crouching down to the point where he is almost sitting. Craig very carefully reached his hand down to put it to the side of Tweek's face and rubbing the side of the spazzes face.

"Why not Tweek?" Craig asked gently, knowing that it would be better to stay calm then demand an answer from him.

"T-The I-I-ice" Tweek finally managed to force out, pointing at the ground in front of them. Craig rose to a standing position and frowned at the ground. He hadn't even realized that there was ice, having been around it for basically all of his life. Craig opened his mouth to say something but then had an idea.

"I'll be right back" Craig took off, bounding up the four stairs in one leap and then pushing his way through the double doors quickly. Tweek stood, shaking, on the step for about five minutes. However, Craig came back quickly with Damien in tow.

"Mother fucker. Let go" Damien growled. Craig had a hold of his sleeve and had dragged him out into the cold without a coat. Lets just say Damien was not a very happy camper. The only reason that Craig hadn't been killed yet was because he was one of the only people Damien could tolerate.

"Can you melt the ice for me?" Craig asked, getting straight to the point. Damien gave Craig a look that clearly told him that he was crazy but didn't say anything. He raised his hand and melted the ice with just a look before jerking out of Craig's grip and storming back into the school. He was grumbling about loosing time to make out with Pip. Craig had to bite his lip to keep from laughing, knowing that that would push Damien over the edge.

"Come on. Lets go" Craig said, taking Tweek's hand and tugging on it gently to get him to go. Tweek didn't move however and Craig almost groaned but couldn't keep from rolling his eyes.

"What now?" Craig asked, a frown on his face. Tweek pointed at the ice and Craig turned to look at the ice. Written in the ice was the shape of a hand giving them the middle finger and the words 'Fuck off Craig' written in the ice.

"God Damn Mother Fucker!"

* * *

**8D**


	37. Halo

036. Halo

_Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound_

Damien watched Pip as he stood in front of the class. He was giving a speech about something or other. If Damien could remember correctly it was something about his heritage. He had been told that he wasn't allowed to give a speech. After all…he was the son of the devil. Damien zoned out, staring at the smaller boy without really seeing him.

He couldn't help but be in love with Pip. The other boy had practically crushed his mental barriers. Damien had always been told that he should never fall in love or even get close to someone because they could be used against him. Well to say that Damien had broken that rule would have been an understatement. He hadn't even tried to stop Pip from getting close.

_I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now  
_

Damien could literally see the halo around Pip's head. One of the perks of being the Anti-Christ was that he was able to see a person for what they were meant to be. Pip was going to be an angel. That fact was sure.

_  
It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

Damien knew that he shouldn't be in Pip's life. Every day that he was with the boy he knew that Pip was risking his afterlife and Damien almost couldn't stand the thought. Whenever he saw that smile that was just for him however, he knew that he couldn't stop himself. After all, he was very selfish and would never let anyone touch Pip if he couldn't have him.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

Pip had this crazy notion that he would somehow be able to save Damien from his fate. Damien knew what Pip wanted but he knew it would never be able to happen. For one, his fate was set. He was the Anti-Christ and there was no way possible that that was going to change unless he gave it up willingly. Something he would never do because he would loose both his powers and his immortality. And second, he loved picking on people and no amount of being around Pip was going to change that. 

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

_  
_He needed Pip. That was for sure. He tried like hell to imagine a life without his Pip and every time it ended badly. To say the least that is. Pip was what he needed and what he wanted. He would admit it to anyone who asked. If he didn't have Pip in his life he would go insane. He hated to admit it, but he had found himself addicted to his angel.

_  
Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
_

For example, he could remember the worst night of his life. He had been told that he was going to have to cut all ties with his human life and that if he didn't he would be punished severely. Damien knew that there was one bond he couldn't break as well as did his father. The two of them had a long back and forth battle of wills and in the end Damien had been sent to earth, cut off from hell and any supernatural life that he had known up to that point. Damien had never felt so alone in his long life.

Pip had somehow found him and became the first and last person ever to see the Anti-Christ cry. Damien had been so awe struck that someone would care for him so much that all he could do was break down in Pip's arms and sob. Whenever he looked back on that night he couldn't help but feel so weak. But at the same time he was thankful for that night. He had found probably the one and only person who would never think about taking advantage of him or ridicule him while he was down and at his most vulnerable.__

I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again

Damien remembered when he was little. He had always sworn to his father that he would never fall for someone. After all, he was the Anti-Christ and the Anti-Christ needed no one. Not even his father. How wrong he was now that he looked back. Now that he looked back he hadn't even realized that he was falling for the blond. One day he had just realized that he was hopelessly in love with the Brit and that he could never go back.

God Damn it he felt like an idiot sometimes. But then he just thought of how good he had it and couldn't help but smile.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

Maybe Pip would be able to change him. Not too long ago he had sworn that he would never fall in love and now he was swearing that he would never change. He had been wrong before so how much could it hurt to be wrong again? His father would beg to differ of course, but then again when had Damien ever really cared what his father thought?

Pip finished his speech and Damien snapped back to reality. Damien didn't clap politely like the rest of the class but instead offered Pip a small smile of praise. He knew that Pip loved his smile and couldn't help but want to make the small boy happy. Pip had changed him already, at least in that small way.

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

He's everything I need and more. Damien admitted it now. He knew that he would never be able to live without the Brit. He was just too far gone. This was just too good to be true. He was in love with an angel. He put a hand to the side of his face and tried to look bored as Pip took his seat beside Damien in the back of the class. Damien reached over, however, and took the blonds hand in his own.

* * *

**I heard this song and I just couldn't help but think of Damien and Pip. I hope you liked it ^^**


	38. Pain

037. Pain

A scream could be barely heard over the normal noise of the high school. One certain student however had more interest in the noise than the others. Knowing just what the scream meant.

Damien Thorn jumped up from his seat, knocking over the chair and running out of the room, ignoring the calls of his teacher. Telling him that he would get a 0 on his test if he did not come back this instant. Damien couldn't care any less however and ran through the hallways at a dead sprint until he came to the gym room. The Anti-Christ skidded to a stop in front of the double doors and pushed them open, despite the lock.

"Damien" Pip said through gritted teeth, his hands clutching onto his leg and tears streaming down his face. He had been in charge of hanging a banner in the gym for the upcoming dance and Damien had had a really bad feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"What the fuck Pip?" Damien growled, he was mad, but not at Pip, more at the situation. Damien was at Pip's side instantly, his hands over Pip's and prying them off the obviously broken leg.

"I-I fell. I'm sorry Damien. I didn't mean too," Pip said between sobs, trying not to break down completely. Damien let out a gentle sigh but decided that there was nothing that could be done now. He instead decided that he would have to do something about it instead.

"Please" Damien started but then had to stop, trying to think of the right words. "Don't scream" Damien didn't know if he could handle Pip screaming any more. Damien looked up to meet Pip's eyes with his own and then turned back to the leg once Pip had nodded in agreement. Damien leaned his hands down, placing them ever so gently onto the wounded leg.

True to his word. Pip managed to keep in the scream but had to bite his lip so hard that it started to bleed. Damien didn't see this however and was quickly working to align the bone. Once this had been done Damien looked back up at Pip and wiped away the blood with his thumb ever so gently.

"This is going to hurt," Damien said softly. Knowing just how much he was going to hurt the smaller boy made him regret actions he hadn't even taken yet, making him hesitate as he never had before. If he took Pip to the hospital they could pump pain medication into him and he wouldn't have to suffer. He would have to have a cast for at least three months in exchange. The other option was that Damien could heal the wound almost instantaneously but he would have too go through extreme pain.

"What are you waiting for?" Pip finally asked through clenched teeth. Damien looked up and caught Pip's eye. Damien's mind was made up. He concentrated on the wound, his eyes narrowing. His hands begin to glow red and the flesh and bone begin to stitch together once more. Pip raised his arm and bit into his hand, quickly drawing blood. He knew that if he screamed Damien would loose it and he could never live with himself if he did that.

After what seemed like forever but was actually just around five minutes, Pip found himself loosing consciousness. His sight went first and then thankfully went the pain.

* * *

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner D: School has just swamped me and everything piled up. However, I'm on spring break now so I should be able to catch up and hopefully update more regularly**


	39. Insomnia

038. Insomnia

"I don't sleep-nnnn-ever" Tweek had said these very words when he was in the third grade and he was saying them again currently. His psychologist had asked why he always seemed so tired and Tweek's natural answer was that he didn't sleep. After all, one was generally tired if they didn't sleep.

"And why is that?" the psychologist asked with a raised eyebrow. He knew very well that everyone slept at one point even if they had insomnia. It was physically impossible to keep from sleeping after too long.

"They-They'll get me," Tweek said with a frown, looking at the ground once more and twitching rather violently when the psychologist let out a deep sigh. They always came to a standstill at this point and the woman always tries to get Tweek to talk about who was going to get him. Tweek never told her however, knowing that he would never tell her just in case she was one of them.

"I think I need to proscribe you some medication for your insomnia," The woman said with another sigh, writing down some notes on her notepad.

"No I w-w-wont tell you who's a-after me" Tweek said quickly, before realizing just what she had said. "Wait…..what?" Tweek blinked a couple of times as he was handed a sheet of paper.

"Just give this paper to the pharmacist downstairs and they'll give you your trial prescription free of charge" The woman explained with a raised eyebrow and a roll of her eyes. Tweek shook but did as he was told, heading outside once he had gotten his medicine and walked towards his house. On the way he ran into Craig, quite literally.

"Fuck. I-I-I'm sorry" Tweek said, scrambling to pick up his bag. Craig got to it first however and looked at the bottle inside curiously.

"What's this?" Craig asked, looking down at the bottle now in his hand. Tweek looked at the ground and tried not to meet the other boy's eyes as he spoke.

"I-it's medicine to h-help me sleep" Tweek said with a frown "The doctor say's its n-n-not healthy to stay up as much as I do" Tweek said, ringing his hands together with a frown. Craig frowned at this and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't let her make you who you're not," He said, shoving the pills back into Tweek's hands and then walking away, his hands stuffed into his pockets. Tweek didn't really understand what Craig meant by that so instead just turned to walk away. He had to get to work anyway so really didn't have time to dwell on that.

Later that night Tweek sat on his bed and narrowed his eyes at the medicine on his beside table. He made sure to read the bottle three times before popping the pills and swallowing them with a glass of water. After all, he didn't want to overdose. The medicine worked almost immediately, the black overcoming Tweek and putting him to sleep.

Tweek sat on the floor of a cage, his hands on the bars of the cage and tears streaming down his face. In front of the cage is a coffin, open but the body within hidden from the blond boy.

"_Help me! Someone!" His vocal vibrations were clearly visible and were a deep red. As the vibrations reached the coffin the body inside of it began to rise, the flesh decaying on the frame. Tweek felt the urge to throw up as he recognized the body. It was Craig._

_Tweek violently tried to get away from the edge of the cage but found his hands attached to the bars by some unseen force._

"_Help!!!" He yelled, tugging at the bars as the body walked closer and closer. _

"_Nooo!" Craig reached out for Tweek's neck, his fingers twisted and gross._

"ARG!" Tweek snapped back to consciousness, sitting up on the bed. His brown eyes were wide and his hands were clutched so tightly onto the blankets that they had gone completely white.

"F-Fuck. I-I-it was just a d-d-d-dream" Tweek shook more than usual, the fear had such a tight grip on him that he couldn't move. Finally after sitting on his bed for at least an hour he managed to let go of the sheets and shift to look at his clock. It read 4:00am. Tweek groaned, reaching for the pills. He was never going to take them again. Ever.

Insomnia was so much better.

* * *

**that was really...wierd XD I apologize**


	40. Bare Feet

039. Bare Feet

Craig looked up at the boy in front of him, at equal height with him because the other was standing two steps up. As the other boy tried to walk down the stairs and past him onto the snow covered ground, Craig held up a hand to his chest.

"Where are your shoes?" Craig asked, his monotone voice matching quite well with his narrowed gaze. The blond haired spazz twitched violently as he felt the hand on his chest push him back up the stairs.

"I-I-I lost them," Tweek said, his brown eyes shifting his attention to the cement beneath his feet.

"You mean someone took them," Craig said with a deep sigh. He rolled his eyes, knowing that it was probably Cartman. Again. Craig held out a hand, removing it from Tweek's chest. Tweek looked down at the hand before him and hesitated momentarily.

"You trust me right?" Craig asked his dark eyes still narrowed up at the smaller boy. Tweek hesitated for heartbeat before nodding and taking the boys hand in his own. Before he could realize what was happening, Tweek had been pulled onto Craig's back and was forced into a piggyback style.

"Oh God!" Tweek gasped, clinging to the dark haired boy tightly and nearly choking him. "Don't drop me-gah!" He yelped, wrapping his legs around Craig as well for further security.

"I'm going to drop you if you don't quit choking me" Craig said breathlessly, his arms grabbing Tweek's thighs to keep him from falling. Tweek immediately loosened his grip on Craig's neck and let out a small worried noise. Craig rolled his eyes yet again before starting off towards Tweek's house.

"Too fast!"

* * *

**Ok...so I have a lot of explaining to do....Its a really long story..but long story short my laptop is fried. I lost all of my data including the list of prompts for these stories and which stories I have done so far.**

**I'm sorry for having you wait so long for this...I can barely even call it a story *le sigh* I don't know when this'll be updated again.**


	41. Death

040. Death

Damien had been waiting for this day for a long time. Ever since his father had banned him from returning to the land of the living since his battle with Jesus he had been having dreams about the boy who considered himself his friend. The one named Pip.

Now that he was dead however, all Damien had to do was convince him to give up heaven to spend eternity with him.

That shouldn't be too hard right?

Well, Damien would keep telling himself that.

The dark haired boy paced back and forth in the entryway to the afterlife, any moment now Pip would be coming through the portal and would have to make his decision. One that he didn't even know he had to make yet.

Damien soon found the blond haired boy and pulled him away from the crowed. That whole mess in South Park was bringing in plenty of new souls and instead of doing his duty and rounding up the ones for hell, he had decided instead to focus on Pip.

"Damien is that you?" the British boy asked with a slightly shocked look on his face. He hadn't seen the other boy since he had left and had assumed it was because Damien hadn't wanted to see him.

"Yes, now shut up and listen to me," Damien said once they were away from the bulk of the crowed. Before he continued however, he looked the blond boy up and down. He looked exactly the same physically as was to be expected after only about a year and a half apart but instead of his normal outfit was wearing the traditional white gown and glowing halo of those fit for heaven.

He shook it off and stifled a growl of annoyance.

"You have a decision to make. You can't see it since you haven't decided yet but you have been claimed by heaven. Since you have been so you can decide if you'd like to fallow through with that claim or spend an eternity in Hell. With me" He said quickly, even more so on the last two words in an attempt for Pip to get the gist and not actually the part about Damien actually /wanting/ Pip to be with him.

Because, after all, he had no clue if Pip even rolled that way let alone would be interested in him.

"I-I….Damien if I stayed with you I'd never get to see my parents again…I wouldn't get to see my sister or Joe or anyone I knew in my past life" Pip said gently. Damien's face fell at these words, his gaze falling to the ground and his eyebrows furrowing together.

"But" Pip continued. Damien didn't dare to look up however, not wanting to get his hopes up. "You were my only friend the entire time I went to that dreadful school. And I would do anything you asked me to do" He said with a small smile.

Damien's mouth dropped open and he gaped like a fish after he looked up at the other boy.

"Y-you really mean it?" He asked slowly, hoping that this wasn't going to turn out to be some cruel trick. Damien held out his hand as a hopeful offering.

Pip nodded and slipped his fingers into Damiens.

* * *

**Ok, so I know this took forever and a day to finally upload DX but its done now! I think I'm going to change it to fifty prompts since that'll only be ten more.**

**Once again, I'm so sorry for the delay and I hope the next couple will make up for it.**

**Oh, and this is in response to the latest episode. If you missed it I apologize.**


End file.
